2025
by crystallynn
Summary: The Year is 2025, Detective Erik Destler has a new partner. Even worse its a girl, but there are bigger things out there then his new annoying partner. Its worth it people please just read
1. Chapter 1: The Year is 2025

**Hi everyone, I changed the year obviously because 2853 was just too big meaning we would have some major changes and all, plus we would be ten times as smart, well I'm asuming, this year 2025 doesn't make it any better but for now its the way it is. Another thing I accidently did was Erik is actually 36 not 38, sorry! Please Review.**

**Chapter 1: The Year is 2025**

_The Year is 2025; in the past, people would frequently see in movies that the future would be more then different…but not this one. Only some equipment, techniques, weapons, transport, professions remain the same, and some have changed. Presidents no longer exist; only judges and scientists for society had voted that one person making most of the important decisions will not do for the decisions are only coming from one man. So now it is the Scientists who create ideas for society and the judges to decide whether or not to have them in the general public. They have decided no airborne vehicles for in truth scientists have discovered that even if we were able to create such contraption, we would not be able to control it. No human androids were to be made, if so it was more then possible they would be in command of the human race if made to intelligent, if made to dull then of course what use would they be? Judges ruled that to facilitate offspring from the dilemmas they will encounter when getting an occupation, parents will choose the career for them when at a young age, and as they are educated over the years most of their schooling will be based on that specific employment. Many of these changes and events have helped society, made it a better place. But some improvements were just not meant to be improved. In the year 2014, cloning was one of the most successful to be improved. Scientists have discovered a way to create clones within ten to twenty minutes, and for nearly seven years it has been a success. But life cannot stay away from tribulations, after the victorious seven years judges discovered a shocking dilemma and banished cloning from the now combined countries; America and Europe. Cloning was never heard of again since then. Maybe the future is more then different… does that make it a good thing or bad thing? It's a question everyone still wants answered._

I marched into the twenty one story building of DDC and headed for the elevator. On my way I hear chattering of a new detective transferring to a higher level, level five they say he's in and level six is where he's going. When you are a detective there are nine levels, level one being the lowest of course where you only help out detectives on a higher level, nine is the highest where you can handle anything, and my favorite part… you can work alone. I am on level nine, all by myself and I mean that literally. No one else was able to make it to level eight or nine and I like it that way. No one's a level before me and no one's a level below me.

When I was born thirty six years ago my father has been training me to be strong, not smart just strong. He was five star general, and one sick bastard. Always training me, never giving me a minute to rest and if I drop he'd pick me up and beat me till I started training again. That was the life he chose for me as a child. To take after him, to become five star general, to always want war. But after one day while at the age of sixteen, the age were I could take on at least ten men all be myself my father challenged me to a duel. We would fight till one of us drops; sadly I was the one to drop. My mother had enough, she threatened my father saying she will turn him in, take me and disappear if he continued training me. That day was the day my father went crazy… and murdered my mother. I was taken away to live with Chief Gratin, while my father went to prison. He was there for three years when I received news that he escaped. I wasn't worried; I wanted him to come for me so I could kill him, but as I lived my years with Chief Gratin I was taught that vengeance was never the way. But not only was I taught that, the Chief granted me one request and my request was to become a detective, the best detective there was.

So here I am, the best there is. And yes… I'm still waiting for the old man to find me. I may have learned that vengeance is not the way which is true. But nothing will keep me from thinking that that old man deserves to die.

"Erik!"

I stopped and snapped my head to the thirty three year old male voice. It was Jeremy; he was a good friend of mine. He though like many others was on the seventh level and he planned on staying on that one. He came rushing to me, his dirty blond hair neatly cut yet wild, his clean gray suit with that striped black tie.

"How you doing Jeremy?" I asked weary.

"Jesus you sound terrible,"

"I sound or look terrible?"

"Both"

"Great, I feel a lot better"

"Listen the boys and I are heading to the Boondocks bar tonight you wanna join?" he asked trying to hide his excitement. The Boondocks bar was not only a pub to get drinks but also to get pleasure.

"No I gotta do something tonight," I responded.

"Oh come on man you've been working all week the only day off you get is when?"

"Saturdays"

"And how many days is that?"

"One"

"I proven my point" Jeremy won't give up. This sort of thing pisses me off so much.

"Look I have something important to do alright?" I said firm. Jeremy straightened.

"Alright, next time?" he asked. I heaved a sigh running my fingers through my slick black hair.

"Yea sure why not?"

And with that I pushed the button and entered the elevator where it took me to the very top of the DDC building.

* * *

**Hi Everyone I'm back,**

**This story is different I know, but I hope you like it, I am still currently working on the sequal to The Family in New Orleans and yea...so I hope you like the first chapter of this story...**

**Please review!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Partner

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected Partner **

My sword clashed against my opponent's, he then swiftly and quietly jumped to the ground attempting to do a sweep kick but failing miserably. My knee met his jaw and on the ground he went, my sword at his throat ready for the next action that might come.

"How many points is that for me?" I asked the small Filipino man at my feet.

The man suddenly laughed causing me to frown.

"That's fourteen points for you Mr. Destler," stated an electronic female voice.

"So we're tied I believe?" I asked still in my position. The man nodded, then suddenly kicked the sword out of my hand and kicked my legs causing me to fall right next to him.

"That's fifteen points for Mr. McKenna Mr. Destler" said the voice.

"I win," Adam McKenna said with a smile.

"Yea well, Tea-Kwan Do was never my expertise" I said standing up and headed to the changing room. Adam stood and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Where you going you still have one more match to do," he said pulling me back into the line.

"I had enough of fighting with you Adam…"

"Not with me, with him" he said pointing to a man in a white suit and mask fencing and fighting with another man in a similar outfit. I watched for about another minute before the man's opponent went down with a strong blow to the liver.

"Damn, that's gotta hurt, be careful out there Erik," Jeremy said from behind sarcastically. I glared at him.

"Don't worry dear I shall be fine" I said never loosing the glower. Jeremy then laughed.

"Yea I bet," He chuckled.

"So who is he?" I asked Adam while stretching. Still watching the man in white sharpening his sword.

"Robin Costello" Adam said simply handing me a full mask to cover my face and half white mask. I nearly choked.

"Did you just say Robin Costello?"

"Yea"

"Didn't he retire seven years ago?" I asked with a frown.

"No, I think it was more like nine" Adam said with the same frown.

"He's gotta be close eighty,"

"Seventy four next month actually" Adam said tossing me the fencing sword. I carefully slipped my half mask off so no one else saw and quickly slipped the full mask on.

"I fight him the man's gonna have a heart attack," I said feeling annoyed.

"Yea, well… good luck with that." Adam said quickly pushing me on to the white plat form. "Remember, the first one to fall looses." He said with a small laugh.

Adam was acting strange, like he wanted me to fight him. I tried thinking about the rest but couldn't when I saw Costello running at me with his sword. He swung but missed, I grinned as I quickly made my move but was shocked to see he blocked it. He then lifted his leg and with his foot made contact with my head. I took in the pain as I nearly fell to the floor. _There is NO WAY I am loosing to an old man!_

I swung at him causing him to take a step back, I then myself took a step back hoping he will come forward, I smiled as he did so, I then swung, he blocked, then I swung with my left fist into his gut causing him to grunt. The grunt was light almost like a girl. I heard laughter from behind and I suddenly felt guilty to embarrass the old man.

Then suddenly without expectation he through his sword at me, I dodged like it was nothing. But the fact that I was focused on the sword more then Costello was a huge mistake. The next thing I know his foot made contact with my groin. I shut my eyes trying so hard to ignore the pain. Costello then jumped into the air planning to do a spinning back kick. Noticing this quickly I grabbed his foot and twisted it making him twirl in the air and falling on the floor.

I knew I won, and because I did I released the growl I wanted to release when the old man's foot came in contact with my groin. I fell to the floor gripping harshly to my sword.

Costello got up and rested with his hands on his knees. I got up and couldn't help but do the same action. We were both panting furiously and it was amazing how I was able to speak clearly.

"I'm surprised an old man like you still has that sort of energy" I said taking the mask off and quickly placing my half mask on.

Then suddenly Costello shot his head up toward me.

"Old man?" the voice sounded offended, but that wasn't what made my eyes widened.

Costello took the mask off, and out came shoulder length black hair with red streaks, emerald almond eyes, and an oval shaped face.

Costello was no man, but a woman.

I quickly closed my opened mouth and straightened.

"Isn't Robin Costello supposed to be a man?" I asked with a frown. The woman never changed her look of being offended.

"My father is the man, not his daughter."

"You almost lost to a girl!" Jeremy sputtered out with laughter.

"Robin Costello had a daughter?" I asked.

"Also named Robin Costello," she responded.

"Excuse me Detective Destler, Chief Gratin wishes to see in his office right away" said the electronic female voice.

I heaved a sigh and shifted my gaze from Robin and made my way toward the changing room.

I placed on the dark brown pants, the white shirt, the black suspenders, my black socks, and black shoes and the brown jacket. My last remaining attire was my brown fedora.

I then made my way to Chief Gratin's office wondering why on earth he would want to see me during work hours. Well come to think of it I wasn't really doing anything at the moment just fighting the unknown daughter of Robin Costello whose name by the way is also Robin Costello.

"Hey Jack, how you doing?" I said entering his office and taking a seat on the chair in front of his desk. He suddenly looks at me and glares.

"You sit down when I say you can sit down!" I frowned not sure why he was acting this way. I sighed annoyed and stood and waited for him to give me permission to sit down on his chair.

"How could you not tell it was a girl you were fighting?" he then asked, his gray mustache going left to right. I couldn't help but chuckle when that happens.

"I guess I was distracted with the fact I thought it was the old Robin Costello." I responded with a grin. Jack sighed. "Can I sit down now?" I asked. Jack snapped his head up at me. "I guess not." I then said.

"You need to get yourself a partner," he suddenly said. I frowned.

"We've been through this; I do not need a partner. Ask anyone on the lower levels their partners are slowing them down,"

"Enough Erik, you've been on this force for nearly twenty years, and never, never throughout all the levels you been on had a partner."

"That's right and I like to keep it that way," I stated my patience raising. Jack then sighed again.

"Twenty years and your stubborn ass still won't have a partner," he murmured. "Twenty god damn years and you won't even think about it."

I sighed not sure what the hell he was talking about, or what point he was trying to make.

"Just say what you want to say Jack," I said firm. Jack glared at me then sat straight. His eyes were straight and he hesitated to say what he needed to say. Then he sighed and sat back in his seat,

"Oh hell…You have yourself a partner."

I quickly erupted into laughter.

"That's a good one Jack," I said through the snicker. But jack held his gaze.

"Your partner is Robin Costello,"

I suddenly stopped laughing.

"The daughter, not the father… just so you won't get confused." He said with a grin.

"Your not kidding are you?" I asked slowly.

"Nope." He said simply.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**I know what you're thinking,**

**A very different Erik, well I couldn't help it. Erik has a deep secret, well actually more then one but still. I hope you will like Robin Costello, she will be trip...hopefully. HeHe.**

**Please Review! It will help me mroe then you know!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: First Assignment

**Chapter 3: First Assignment**

"Hell no!" Roared Costello"I work alone! You promised me Jack!"

I was stunned to know Jack allowed Costello to call him by his first name. He usually wouldn't do that unless the person was real close. He was like a second father to me, and in a way I am like a son to him.

"Stop it Robin! You're Erik's new partner and that's that!" He said solid.

"Jack, Costello will slow me down" I said trying to get him to change his mind.

"Hey asshole, you got it backwards! Jack, Destler is the one who will slow _me_ down." she said with a sharp glare.

"I'm the one whose gonna slow you down?" I asked very much offended. "You're a level seven genius…"

"Level eight! I transferred yesterday." She suddenly barked.

My eyes widened. Level eight? She's a level below me; no one is a level above me or below me!

"You put her on level eight?" I asked Jack with skepticism. Jack sighed.

"Oh come on Erik not now…" He said desperate.

"Jack I ain't going with Erik! And that's it! Have a good night sir," Costello was making her way out when Jack stood with anger,

"Robin you ignore this order your back down to level one!"

And with that, Costello held up her hands and came back to the desk where she sat down.

"Can't argue with that," she said relaxing in the chair. I did nothing but stare at her.

"You're weak" I said, it was true; she just gave up within a minute of arguing. She looked up at me insulted but then turned away.

I turned my attention to Jack to argue some more but couldn't, he was right in front of my face glaring at me.

"Just _try_ and imagine what _I'm_ going to do to _you_ Erik if you ignore this."

I heaved a sigh and sat down on the chair in front of Jack's desk just like Costello. Jack then smiled and sat down.

"Good, now that we have that cleared up. You have a new assignment," Jack said holding the file which held the information to the crime.

I moved forward to reach for the file but stopped as I noticed Costello doing the same action. I tried getting it before her but she pushed my hand away and took the file from Jack's hand. I felt like stabbing someone over and over. I never had a partner, ever, and with this one little action I could tell I was going to go through hell.

"Relax Erik, when I give assignments to partners I make two files not one." He said handing me a copied file.

I opened it and read, it was a murder. Scientist Jacob Delray was killed with a lazar shot to the head. I frowned as the name Delray sounded a little too familiar.

"What kind of lazar was it?" Costello asked. _God damn it I usually ask the questions! _

"We don't know yet, that's why we need you two to get down there and investigate like two good detectives."

We just sat there silent, staring at Jack with an unpleasant look.

"Meaning you investigate now," he said aggravated. Costello and I stood and made our way toward the elevator.

I pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. Costello was by my side, and that is when I looked at her.

Her short black hair was up and out of the way, a black fedora lay on top of her head, she wore tight black pants along with a white shirt and black tie. She held her jacket over her shoulder with one hand while the other started rubbing her stomach and it was then I remembered I punched her in the ring while we were fencing.

"Sorry about that," I said without thinking. "I just thought you were a man."

She turned toward me with a frown. I looked away cursing at myself thinking it was dumb to say that.

"Well sorry if my figure failed to show you how much of a woman I am," she said with a grin. The elevator doors opened and we stepped inside.

"Floor please?" asked an electronic voice.

"Foyer," I said simply and down we went to the last floor.

Her figure failed to show me how woman she was; I nearly chuckled out loud at that. I slowly glanced from the corner of my eyes at her features, she had light skin and was… _nicely shaped on the chest_.

"Hey,"

I shook my head getting the thought out and looked up at Costello.

"Keep your eyes ahead and you won't bump into a wall," the elevator doors opened and out she went, it was a few seconds when I left the elevator.

She made her way to her vehicle as I made my way to my vehicle. But I stopped; I knew it was rule to travel with your partner in the same means of transportation. I heaved a sigh as I turned toward Costello who already was half way in the car.

Cars were something now; they were built to be faster and quiet, and careful.

"We gotta ride in the same car," I said with a growl. Her eyes widen as she recalls the rules. She sighed and straightened.

"Well come on then," she said waiting. I chuckled at this.

"No, no, no. We're riding in _my _car, not that filth right there." It wasn't filth; it was the same car as mine only a different color.

"Hey there is no way I'm riding in _that_ piece of shit," she said with a sharp tone.

"It ain't shit it's the same style as yours,"

"Then don't call mine filth!" She said as she ordered her car door to be closed. It closed and locked automatically as she made her way toward my car.

On the way over to the murder scene I couldn't help but curse from what's happening. A partner! And even worse it's a girl! I was starting to get worried, I'll be irritated throughout the whole time while looking for clues and then next thing I know I'll end up missing something! Great, there is only one solution, _get to know her_.

"So uh… what's your expertise?" I asked. _This is a good start._

"You'll soon find out," she responded her gaze settled in front of her. _Maybe not._

"Your accent it sounds… very New York…"

"So does yours," she said. I sighed as I shifted in my seat.

"Automatic" I ordered. The automobile made a beeping noise and the car began to drive by itself.

"What… what's your nationality?" I asked feeling my temper rise. I knew she knew I was getting pissed of, and I knew she was enjoying it.

"I'm Italian and Irish," she said finally. It was a neat mix. "What are you? Grumpy and desperate?" She suddenly said.

I slowly fixed my gaze on her and glared. Her gaze was still fixed in front of her. _Chicken, she can't even look me in the eye and insult me._

"You have reached destination detective Destler," Said the electronic voice.

"Thank you E," I said responding to the voice.

"E?" Costello asked finally looking at me.

"E. A., it stands for Electronic Astute," I said stepping out of the vehicle. Last thing I saw was Costello nodding and getting out of the car, I ordered the door shut and it locked automatically.

We walked on the cement trail; around the house were small white rocks and pebbles. There were bonsai tree' surrounding the house, the house was made of brick. Mr. Delray must have been a man who preferred peace and quiet.

We reached the door and Costello tuned the door knob. A sudden alarm filled are ears.

"Stop! This area has been sealed off to civilians, identify your self." The electronic male voice demanded.

"Detective Erik Destler, code 04-5-4," I said loud and clear for the voice to hear.

"Detective Robin Costello, code 04-18-3," said Costello with the same tone.

The alarm shut off and the room went quiet. I looked around the room and could tell right away other officers have been here to do their job, to collect evidence. While it was there job to do that, it was my job to see if there were any missing puzzles that they missed, collect those and put the pieces together.

Costello moved from my side and headed up stairs. I sighed as I almost forgot she was even here. I felt a little uncomfortable as she went upstairs while I stood down here, she might miss something, I'll check upstairs before we leave.

I headed into the main living room and there I saw a glowing yellow outline of Jacob Delray, instead of white tape and chalk cops used years before we are now able to find a better way of knowing how the body was.

I examined the area closely, noticing that indeed he died of a lazar shot; to me it looked like the ultra slim lazars. They were used for the snipers in the force, for clean kills. This murderer knew what he was doing. They're no big blood spatters only a pool of it from where the victims head was at.

"Hey Destler," called Costello.

I traveled to the hall way and glanced up to see Costello on the second floor.

"You better take a look at this," she said motioning up to the scientists' office. I walked up the unbreakable steps and to the place of work. There was tables' fool of bottles, bottles that were filled with liquids of different colors. Other then that… the place was a complete disaster, there were papers all over the place, the drawers have been opened and emptied. I was expecting something like this, you can't have a clean kill and that's that. If the killer just wanted the victim dead then why have a clean kill? Why use an ultra slim lazar?

I turned to Costello and she was looking at me full of thought.

"What?" I asked. She didn't move only held out her folder.

"Look at your file," she said. I pulled it from my coat and opened it to see pictures of different rooms, rooms belonging to Jacob Delray; I came across a picture of his office and saw that the office in the picture was not like the one before me, it was untouched. All this could mean one thing.

"The killer came back after the bureaucrats left." Costello stated straightening her black tie.

"He was looking for something," I said with a frown.

"But what?" Costello asked. I shook my head meaning I had absolutely no idea. Jacob Delray was a scientist, a good one I heard. Who wouldn't want anything from him? He had money; he had a lot of things.

"Destler," Costello called. I glanced at her and saw her looking inside a drawer. She had black gloves on to make sure she did not contaminate the crime scene. She slowly took out a black shoe box. A little odd it was to keep a shoe box in your drawer but this was a scientist we're talking about. I placed the file back into my coat and pulled out my black gloves. Once they were on I pulled the box from Costello, she looked up wide eyed and I could tell she wanted to open it up first, well its what she gets for taking the first file from Jack when I wanted it.

I slowly opened it and frowned as almost ten grand came into view. Well that ruled out that the killer was looking for money. Or was he? Maybe he missed it? No he couldn't have, he was smart enough to use an ultra slim lazar for crying out loud.

Costello and I gathered a couple of things took some snap shots of the new decorated office, gathered some fingerprints but highly doubted they belonged to the killers. Today wasn't the best of days, but we gathered some new information.

"Destler," I said to the car in front of me.

"Voice confirmed" said the electronic voice. The doors opened and we got in.

We were both silent, while I was thinking of what could the killer possibly want from Delray, I saw Costello… possibly doing the same thing.

"So what do you think?" Costello suddenly asked. I sighed.

"Automatic" I said to the car, and on it went driving by itself.

"Jacob Delray, he sounds familiar." From the corner of my eye I saw Costello frown.

"Maybe because before he died he was one of the scientists who were able to come up with ideas for society." She said sarcastically.

"Before he died he _was_ one of those scientists, but he got fired when judges discovered he worked with the Cloning Corporation more then several years ago."

That was it! The CC, Cloning Corporation. _What the hell?_

"What?" I heard Costello ask as she noticed my flinch of realization.

I staggered for a moment.

"I used to know Jacob Delray," I said staring at the rode in front of me.

"Wait, you're saying you knew Mr. Delray?" She asked with a little disbelief.

I glanced at her, "Yeah we pretty much established that about three seconds ago." I responded, the only result I got was her glaring at me.

"I repeated myself because it's a bit odd; no one is allowed to know the important scientist, unless you're a judge." She said rubbing her temple.

"No, I knew him while he worked in The Cloning Corporation," I said, Costello's eyes widened.

"Right and how long have you been working on the force?" She asked her voice full of curiosity.

"About twenty years" I responded. She frowned.

"Impressive, so… what does a cop such as you have anything to do with _once was cloning scientist _Jacob Delray?" She asked staring at me dead in the eye. I glared at her as she thought she was getting somewhere with these questions.

"Nothing, besides…" I said as I got closer to her and whispered. "It's none of your business."

"Oh… so it's personal," she said suddenly. _Damn!_

"Okay you know what, stop asking questions about my past alright?" I stated firm.

"Oh, so I can't ask why or how you got deformed?" She asked looking at the rode ahead.

I shifted and slowly settled my gaze on her; she looked back at me and nodded.

"Guess not," she said looking back ahead.

She read my file! She read my personal life! Well actually, everything isn't on there, just that I'm an orphan which isn't true and that I lived with Chief Jack Griffin which is true, and plus that I'm deformed but nothing saying how I became distorted. Alright… nothing to worry about.

We were silent for a while before she spoke again.

"Listen I'm heading home early tonight alright? So you'll be on your own on trying to start piecing the puzzle together." She said slightly massaging her neck with one hand.

I chuckled and watched as she faced me.

"Funny, see I'm the one whose heading out early tonight, I got some stuff to do," I said shifting in my seat again and slightly moving my mask around to get rid of the itch on my right cheek. I saw her nod, one of us was going to have to stay at the office tonight and get started on the investigation.

"Well… that's too bad," she suddenly said. I glanced at her with a frown.

"Excuse me?" I asked feeling an argument about to come.

"Well you're the one who's staying right?" She asked innocently.

"No" I stated firmly, "no as a matter of fact I'm not." _Who the hell does she think she is?_

She then glanced at me.

"Well what I got to do tonight is very important to me,"

"Now see another funny thing, what _I_ got to do tonight is very important to me a well." I said sitting straight in my seat. She squared her shoulders as she turned more toward me.

"Well detective Destler, I have to visit my father tonight at the hospital." She said, I could tell her temper was rising fast, but not as fast as mine.

"What hospital?" I asked through clenched teeth. She suddenly grinned and leaned forward toward me.

"That… is none of your business." She whispered.

* * *

**Hey guys, I like this chapter for some reason, its a lot stronger then all the rests, ok I know I haven't mentioned alot about Erik's deformity and all that's why I put that one little part in there. If any of you have any questions please place them in your review.**

**OMG Please review, I haven't gotten any for this story! Espeacially for The Jewel of Bastet! Please Review...**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	4. Chapter 4: Labor Day

**Chapter 4: Labor Day**

Costello and I waited impatiently in the elevator that was heading up to the twentieth floor. My insides were boiling, sweat began to drip. I was so pissed off it wasn't even funny, Costello thinks she can stop me from leaving early; my excuse is just as good as hers! No, it's not _as good_, its better! Jack knows this all to well, so why the hell am I worrying that I'm the one who has to stay tonight?

"Ten stories to go Detectives," the electronic voice stated.

Once the doors to the elevator open my first act will be to run the hell out of elevator and into Jack's office, and no doubt that is Costello's first act. I felt myself moving around and noticed Costello was doing the same thing, I was uneasy and so was she. She wants to be the first one to complain to Jack Griffin. Well that ain't gonna happen! I feel like such a child, wanting to complain first!

"You have reached the twentieth floor Detectives," said the electronic voice. The doors opened and I suddenly see Costello lunging toward Jack's office, but being the fast man that I am I quickly grabbed her shoulders and held her back, I then pushed her to the side and I became first in place.

I heard her growl and the next thing I know I'm falling on the ground. Costello tripped me but made the mistake of falling herself. She fell on top of me and rapidly tried to stand but I grabbed her shoulders again. Everything slowed as her emerald eyes met my eyes.

I found my fury descending and I frowned as it did so. _She's my partner; I have to deal with that._ Said a small voice.

I suddenly flinched as I heard the door to Jack's office open. Costello and I both looked up and saw a very confused Jack. Costello then punched my rib causing me to grunt and let her go. She stood and ran to Jack. _Damn it! She won…_

"Look at you two," Jack suddenly said. "Your first day together and you're already getting along."

I glanced at Costello as I stood from the ground. She was breathing fast like me, her hair was now down and messy, and the red streaks that were nice and separated were now deeply mixed in with her natural hair color. Where her black fedora went I have no clue, but I have better things to worry about then my partner's damn hat.

"Jack," Costello began. "Listen, Erik and I are having a bit of a problem… I have something important to do which you already know." I frowned as Jack nodded. Costello continued. "But Erik here _also_ has something important to do, one of us needs to stay here and get started on the case."

I couldn't have stated it better, but then again… maybe I could. We were silent for a while and it just made me more nervous when Jack's sigh came to my ears.

"I guess you two didn't get the memo," he said. This caused Costello and me to glance at one another with a frown. "Today is labor day," he said with tired eyes.

"Wasn't that banned?" Costello asked, I was thinking the same thing. Jack chuckled.

"No, it was just moved to a different time."

"So you had us work on a day we didn't have to work?" I asked with irritation.

"Look I didn't find out till after you two left," he said rubbing his fingers in his pepper hair.

"You didn't bother to contact us?" Costello asked with the same tone as me. Jack looked away for an instant before replying.

"Well since you were already gone and working I figured to just leave it the way it is." Jack said with another chuckle. Personally I didn't find any of this amusing.

"Look, lot of the others didn't know either alright?" He said noticing my anger. "Just head home or wherever you wanna go and just… get some rest." With that, Jack made his way to the elevator and disappeared when the doors closed.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair; I took one step and a sudden jagged pain went to my rib. I placed my hand over it and noticed Costello staring at me.

"Was hitting me absolutely necessary?" I asked through gritted teeth. She slightly frowned and stood straight.

"Yes actually, just consider it pay back for hitting me in the gut."

"Oh for god sakes I thought you were a guy alright?" I stated loosing my patience.

"Well again Destler I'm sorry you failed -"

"To see your womanly features, I know!" I said heading toward the elevator. Costello followed with a sigh.

Again we waited for the doors to open; once they were we again stepped into it and again asked the electronic voice to take us down to the foyer. I glanced at Costello and noticed she managed to get her fedora back on.

As we kept our business to our selves during the elevator transportation Costello's phone suddenly goes off. She takes it out of her jacket pocket and tells the phone to speak.

"Hey honey,"

Said a male voice, the voice sounded deep, strong, older then her. _Must be her boyfriend_.

"Hey dad," Costello responded to the phone. _Must not be her boyfriend_.

"You on your way here?" He asked.

"Uh huh, I should be there in about fifteen minutes."

I placed my attention on something else knowing very well it's never good to eavesdrop unless necessary.

After about another minute I heard her phone snap signaling the conversation was over. I glanced at her and sighed.

"What hospital are you going to?" I asked firmly. She snapped her head at me as if I interrupted a thought she was deeply in.

"The one that's about six or seven blocks from here," she responded. _Damn_, that was the same hospital I'm going to. As my thoughts of disbelief continue to fill me I suddenly curse at myself for asking a question I never planned on asking.

"You want a ride over there?"

She glances at me with a grin, "No thank you Destler. Got my own car and – I wouldn't want to make your night even more of a hell." She says standing completely straight.

"Well I appreciate your concern but I only ask simply because I'm heading over there myself," I said, and the moment I did I glanced away and cursed. I then heard a silent laughter. It was light and joyful, it was Costello.

"Now what may I ask is so amusing to you?" I asked with a frown.

"Earlier in the car you asked me which hospital I'm going to, I didn't know why but now I do." I looked away as her answer ended, it was then she spoke again. "I'll take your offer and ride with you; afterwards you can drop me off back here so I can get started on the case."

Nothing pissed me off more; it was as if she was reading my mind. Always after my visits at the hospital I come back here and start on the investigation. Oh god I can't deal with her throughout the whole night, first it was the whole day now the whole night? It's just not going to happen.

"Look uh, why don't you go home and get some rest after your visit? I'll start on the case." I said afterwards holding my breath hoping she would agree.

"Thanks but no thanks; this is my case to Destler." She said simply staring at the doors.

I tried my best to swallow and keep calm; I tried my best to relax my hands that just begged to strangle the wise ass beside me. But no, I didn't swallow my anger, my hands shook. It was then,

"You have reached the last floor Detectives"

_Saved by the voice._

I made my way out and this time Costello followed. I reached for the car door and after verifying who I am the car door opened. Costello got in the other side as my door shut, she straightened and finally sighed, and that was when I ordered the car on automatic and off it went to the hospital.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Ok, I know this chapter is pointless but more questions will come to mind once we arrive at the hospital...again if any questiosn you ahve feel free to ask...**

**Please Review!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	5. Chapter 5: Pieces To a Different Puzzle

**Chapter 5: Pieces to a Different Puzzle**

We walked through the hospital doors and heard as the electronic voice greeted us both. We reached the counter where a nurse in a white outfit stood in front of her flat screen computer.

"Name please," said the small nurse in front of us.

I glanced at Costello checking if she was the one to say her name first and indeed she was.

"Costello 18-3," she says. The nurse typed in the information.

"Patient please?" the nurse asked. Costello then sighed causing the nurse to look up, she suddenly gasps.

"Oh Robin! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," the nurse said. I frowned staring at the two women. They must know each other, either that or Costello has just been coming here long enough to be recognized.

"Your father made a transfer; he's on the third floor."

"That's surgery, what's he doing there?" Costello asked a hint of concern deep within her voice.

"We tried contacting you but we weren't able to, he had a stroke." The nurse says carefully.

Costello slightly shifts in her spot and her body suddenly straightens.

"How is that possible though? I talked to him only fifteen minutes ago he sounded perfectly fine." Her words were firm, panic was now within her. _Oh great_, I thought with irritation, this is exactly what I need right now!

It was then Costello sighs and says.

"What room I'll just wait outside till it's done."

Costello was given the room and off she went. I was a bit surprised by her actions, it proved she is strong. I admire her for that.

"Erik,"

I turned my head to see a man with light brown hair and thin glasses over bright blue eyes, it was my doctor.

"Doctor Stevens, nice to see you again." I say steadily.

"Yes, very nice to see you to, how long has it been? Twenty four hours?" he said with a grin.

"Ha, very funny," I said sarcastically. "How is she?" I asked my tone now serious. Doctor Stevens sighed and took a step forward. He lowered his voice and said,

"She's the same Erik, nothing changed. No improvement, no complications, nothing." He said his words as if all hope was lost. But I thought differently.

"You never know," was the last thing I said to him as I made my way to the fourth floor.

…….

Three hours must have passed and Costello nearly fell asleep if it weren't for the doctor who tapped on her shoulder.

"Ms. Costello?" He asked. Costello sat straight then stood.

"Uh, yes that's me," Costello responded.

"I'm Doctor Elroy, your father's doctor." He said carefully.

"Is he alright?" She asked. The doctor smiled but the smiled faded.

"Well, he fell into a coma." He said. Costello shifted and cleared her throat.

"He's in a coma?" She asked trying to clear things up. The doctor nodded.

"We were hoping we could have your permission to move him to the fourth level were all the other coma patients are at." He said slowly and gently. Costello took a breath and nodded.

"Uh yeah I think that would be best." She responded. The doctor nodded and left.

Robin Costello followed the doctors and her sleeping father to the fourth floor. When she stepped off the elevator she felt a little uncomfortable. If she was told to tell the difference between the fourth level to the third, she would straight up say the fourth level is disturbingly quiet.

They came to a stop then entered a room. It had one bed, one window, one cabinet, one table, and a couple of chairs. She watched as the doctors placed her father onto the bed and left. She sighed and kissed her father on the forehead.

"See you later dad," she said before leaving.

As Costello passed through the many bedrooms she came across one with interest. She squinted her eyes making sure what she saw was correct and indeed it was. She saw Erik holding the hand of a young woman in a coma.

Costello was more then shocked, he possessed such gentle features that she has never seen. He held the woman's hand with politeness. He stared at her face in awe. Who is this woman?

She never got to think of the question and she saw Erik looking at her shocked. He stood and rushed to her closing the door behind him.

"How you doing Destler?" She asked suddenly. But Erik grabbed her arm and squeezed causing Costello to flinch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked rough. Robin yanked her arm free.

"Hey watch it Destler! Look my father fell into a coma and he was transferred here ok?" She said with anger.

…….

I must admit I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. But she had no right to just eavesdrop like that.

We were on our way back to the office when Costello broke the silence.

"So, who is she?" Her tone was cautious, a tone I have never heard her use.

"She's just a woman," I responded plainly.

"Just a woman?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Yes, just a woman." I stated firm trying to end the conversation. I suddenly hear Costello sigh.

"Look Destler, we're partners now, and partners talk to each other," she said with her smooth Italian and Irish accent.

"Let me ask you this Costello, are you only asking just because you're curious?" I asked referring to her earlier question.

"Yes actually I am very curious," she said a bit firm.

I sighed and looked away. She is right, she's my partner and we are supposed to talk to one another. But this is something I haven't told anyone, the only one who knows is Jack. Can I trust her to keep her mouth shut and not ask any questions?

"She's… she's my wife." I said finally.

"Your wife?" She asked with disbelief.

"No more questions," I said in conclusion as I parked my car in front of the DDC building.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappy, oh please oh please review...I really need some... pleaseeee?**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	6. Chapter 6: A Clue

**Chapter 6: A Clue**

Silence was all around, when we entered the DDC building, when we entered the elevator, when we got off, and now in the office. It was paradise.

Costello grabbed a file, turned on her desk light and took a seat. She studied each photograph she took of Delray's home. She studied with tense eyes that I have perhaps seen once. I frowned at my actions, shook my head and grabbed my own file.

As I opened and glanced at the first picture I stared at Delray's body and thought; _why would someone want to kill you? What have you done? What have you not done? What did you know that you weren't supposed to know? _These were the usual motives nowadays. Costello coughed and I glanced at her and saw her write down information in her notebook.

My thoughts slowed. I frowned at the new thoughts that entered. Costello continued writing down information in her notebook until her eyes met mine. She frowned and glanced down at her notes. She then suddenly snapped her head at me. It appears she got the clue as well.

"Delray wouldn't be considered a scientist if he didn't keep notes," Costello said with a grin. I couldn't help but grin myself.

"Exactly," I said standing. We grabbed our things and headed downstairs. Of course, Jacob Delray had to have kept notes on his previous job! Unless he destroyed them. No, he couldn't have. He wasn't like that.

"I'm actually willing to bet that those notebooks were what the killer was looking for." Costello said getting in my car.

"You make it sound like you never bet before," I said making a small glance in her direction. She then laughed.

"Oh trust me I have, and after one bet I don't plan to do anymore of it."

"You just made one,"

"I know but this one is definitely worth it," she said sitting at the edge of the seat. I secretly chuckled at her excitement.

The car drove a little faster then intended but I had to get to those notes. They can either mean very little or they can mean loads of information. The killer must have indeed been looking for them, and I can only hope he didn't find them.

"Ok let's just think for a minute, Jacob Delray was a cloning scientist all throughout the seven years, he's been with them since they started. Why isn't that information on his file?" Costello explained and questioned.

"In truth I have no idea. But let me ask you this, how do _you_ know that he was in cloning business since they started?" I asked eyeing her. Costello shifted.

"I knew a couple of people who knew Mr. Delray." She said simply. I cocked my head in sudden interest and confusion.

"Really? How so?" I asked. Costello turned toward me with a frown.

"Let's just say it wasn't by family or any sort of relation, but business." Costello said no more on that.

"Destination achieved Detective Destler," stated the electronic voice.

"Thank you E" I said, leaving the car to close and lock by it self. Costello caught up to me and walked by my side. I glanced at her for an instant, long enough to tell how excited she was.

We walked up the cement path surrounded with small rocks and pebbles until we reached Dr. Delray's door. Costello reached forward toward the door knob, only to be stopped by me. Costello snapped her head at me in irritation.

"Oh great, now you want to play a game of who gets to open the door first?" She asked childish. I looked at her carefully then glanced back down at the door knob. Costello followed my gaze and I watched as she frowned.

With one small push on the door it swung open. No alarm went off; the house light did not go on like they should. Everything was dark and quiet. I signaled Costello behind me, with little hesitation she obeys. I took a step in, my gun held firmly yet gently in my hands. Costello pulled out a flashlight and placed it in front of me lighting my way. We glance around and I suddenly hear Costello pull her gun out as well.

One looked one way; the other looked the other way. Nothing. A noise suddenly reached both our ears. I glanced at Costello and watched as her eyes traveled up stairs. I soon followed. We carefully made our way to the second level. No one made a sound; all we did was walk up the stairs, guns in hand ready to take action, and listen to the intruder walk about in Jacob Delray's office.

We reached his door, we listened a minute longer to the intruder and perhaps killers movement. I lifted my left hand, holding up three fingers and I mouthed the words to Costello.

"One…two…THREE…"

We rushed in the room our guns pointing to nothing but air, and… a black cat. The cat squirmed all over Jacob Delray's desk, making pieces of papers fall all over the ground. Shaking my head I sighed and placed the gun back in the holster. Costello chuckled and I glanced at her.

"Just to think, we actually could have been killed -" Costello placed her gun away and looked at me. "- by a cat." Her voice was filled with sarcasm and so was the look in her eyes.

She walked toward the cat and made a movement with her hands causing the cat to jump and run away. Now was our time to search for the notebooks.

Costello started on one side while I started on the other.

"Even if Jacob Delray had notebooks stashed somewhere what could possibly be so important that made the killer come back? Assuming he did come back for the notes." Costello asked from a corner. I shook my head.

"Obviously it would have to be on the Cloning Corporation, when it was band no one knew why. Perhaps the killer wants answers just as much as we do."

Costello chuckled and continued searching. My light shined on many places, book shelves, hidden compartments yet I found nothing, and from the sounds of it I'd say Costello hasn't found much either.

"Ow!" Costello yelped. I snapped my head in her direction and saw her staring at her hand. "Sorry," she says.

I shook my head and went back to work, but as my eyes hit the ground something caught my attention. Next to a box full of files was a small hole in the wooden ground. I bent down and moved the box to the side and indeed a small hole came in site. I slipped my finger inside and lifted a few boards in the process. I placed my flashlight on what lay inside and there were the beloved notebooks of Jacob Delray.

"Costello," I called. Costello rushed over and glanced over my shoulder and I felt her grin.

"Hello notebooks," she said seductively. I grinned at the tone.

"Lets get this back to the DDC," I said placing my black gloves on.

…….

Costello and I spread the notebooks around my desk; there must be at least twenty notebooks. _Perfect, _I thought grimly.

I picked up the first notebook and Costello picked up the second.

I read aloud,

_October 9th 2014,_

_Being a man of my age most people call me crazy for help starting this business, but it's a business that needs to happen. The first day at the CC (Cloning Corporation) was not a complete success; we tested our new method on a chimpanzee. The test was not successful; the primate has developed a full fresh cranium._

I glanced at Costello and saw her mortified face.

"What? Have a thing for Scientists working with chimps?" I asked flipping through the pages.

"No, just the fact that this is only page one of the seven years." Costello responded opening her notebook. "I mean, a monkey growing a fresh new head." She said chuckling as well as making a look of disbelief.

We went through several books, all talking about how a experiment went bad or went well, it wasn't until the tenth book when he started talking about human patients and how CC was all under control.

Costello read aloud.

_March 5th 2016,_

_Patient number eleven went through quite a fuss but made it through the process with grace. These past two years have not been well though, not many believe our theory of creating clones within ten to twenty minutes. Do they not understand that we have found the key to helping those who need help?_

Costello sighed and threw the book on the table.

"I don't think I have ever been so irritated in my life," Costello said leaning on the desk.

"Well you can always go back down to level seven," I said reading one page.

"Erik, screw you," and with that, Costello picked up another book and began to read.

The night went on; I read the last page of the year 2016, now onto 2017. I suddenly frowned. _2017_, that year was maybe one of the worst. It could never compare from what happened before but that year, I'll always remember it.

I began to read and I watched as Costello picked another book. She then frowned.

"Do you have the beginning of 2017?" She asked. I nodded, "Oh," she says before reading.

I watched her read, I didn't understand why I kept my gaze on her but something just caught me. Just like earlier, she looked so concentrated. Now, she is concentrated and – confused?

Costello held a frown and quickly looked at me, I looked away in response.

"Erik," she called.

"Yeah?" I responded standing and heading over in her direction. She lifted the notebook.

"Look," she said pointing to the date. It read _August 22nd 2017_; she then turned the next page only to see _November 29th 2017_. I took the book from her hands and studied it, I glanced in the middle and saw the torn marks. Pages were ripped out, two months of pages. Perhaps two months of clues that could help lead us to the killer. I slammed my fist onto the desk.

"Damn it!" I shouted. Costello flinched then sighed.

"Erik calm down, we can still figure out what he was trying to say." Costello said in a rush I almost didn't hear.

"How?" I demanded fuming. "For all we know the killer can be out there burning the hell out of those pages!"

"Simple," she said plainly and picked up the last few notebooks with glee. "Now, when something huge happens to a scientist, they usually don't let it go, they constantly remind themselves of that incident. So, if Delray is that kind of scientist, made a mistake during his career, and my theory is right then…" Costello flipped through the pages of the last book only to see a loose folded page. She pulled it out and I did nothing but frown as I saw my name printed on the piece of parchment.

She handed it to me in confusion and I quickly unfolded it. I frowned possibly further at what I saw.

"Dr. Keith Fennel," I said out loud.

From the corner of my eye I see Costello shift in her spot.

"Dr. Fennel?" She asked with a frown. I nodded. She sighed and glanced away.

"Why?"

"Nothing," she responded quickly. I took a step toward her. If she's hiding something I'm going to kill her!

"Who is he?" I asked. Costello sighed.

"He to worked in the Cloning Corporation," she said slowly. I sighed.

"We should bring him in tomorrow; see if he can lead us into a clearer direction." Costello nodded and went to her desk. She gathered her things in silence.

I did the same.

We met again in the elevator and we were surrounded with pure silence. I glanced at her and noticed how uneasy she was.

"Scared Costello?" I asked.

"What?"

"You just seem a little off is all," I responded.

"Oh, well I'm fine. I just remembered something." She said clearing her throat.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked slowly.

"No," she said quickly. I chuckled.

"What ever happened to your whole, _we're partners, and we have to talk to each other_ thing." I said imitating her voice. She glared at me.

"I'll talk when you start talking." She said concluding the conversation. She knew I wouldn't go any further. And I know very well what she meant, my wife is none of her concern.

We exited the DDC building and went in different directions. It was then I heard Costello shout out.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then," she stated. I nodded and got in my car. I stayed in there and didn't move until I saw her drive off. I then started my car and headed home.

So many thoughts were flying all around in my head, thoughts about this damn case, about damn Robin Costello, and about my wife, away deep in a never ending sleep. That sleep will end. It may not be soon, but she will wake up, and we can be happy again.

I parked in the driveway in front of my house, the car locked automatically and I made my way up the stone stairs.

I unlocked the door and made my way in. I glanced around. Nothing here was considered special unless she was here. I laughed as I remembered the reasons why she picked this place.

Big living room, for guests and other personal uses. Two bedrooms, just in case we ever have a huge argument. Big kitchen, only because she loves to cook. Big bathroom, well, so there is enough room for my man things and her woman things. Then the balcony, for me to watch her plant and grow beautiful red roses below. It was everything she wanted.

I hung my coat and hat on the rack, and placed my gun and holster on the counter. I headed out side and on to the balcony. I placed my hands on the stone ledge and glanced down. There in front of me, were dead roses. They weren't alive, fresh and ready to pick to help make the house smell better.

The smell of red roses was her favorite sent, it was her favorite flower.

Oh god, I miss you so much my love… I miss you so much Christine.

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry for the weak updates...**

**Ouu tell me did you guys see that coming? Yep to answer questions Christine is Erik's wife who is in a coma...OMG I am just...stunned writing it! More to come so please, pretty pretty pretty please review, I haven't been recieving that many reviews for 2025...please?**

**Please Review. **

**P.S. For fanfic writers, umm, if you want a poster for your phantom fanfictions then please look onto my profile and take a look at some examples I have done for others here, and if you decide to want a poster then please follow the directions on the profile.**

**Thank You**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, it's our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	7. Chapter 7: The Dream Followed By Murder

**Chapter 7: The Dream Followed By Murder**

I felt myself toss and turn on the bed even though I was fast asleep. The dreams I was having made me cringe, I wanted to wake up but couldn't. It was then the sound of my front door opening and closing made me come to my senses.

My eyes snapped open; I shot up with my gun held firm in front of me. Nothing was in my room, only darkness and the sound of cold wind. But it was the noises outside of the room that made me rise from my bed.

The cold wind hit my bare chest; I ignored it as I took cautious steps toward the noise and I realized it was coming from the kitchen. I held my gun tight with both hands; I pointed it in front of me as the noise became louder. I frowned as I got closer; I backed up against the wall. I counted in my head and made my move.

With a sharp turn I entered the kitchen and then my jaw dropped. The woman in front of me screeched and faced me. That woman was Christine.

"Jesus you scared me," she said with a laugh, her hand on her chest.

My eyes were wide and I realized my gun still pointed at her. She then walked up to me and placed her hand on mine.

"Put that away you'll end up shooting me." She said with that beautiful smile.

"I can never shoot something so beautiful," I found myself saying. Christine laughed and I felt myself lower my gun and placed it on the table.

"How was work?" She asked. I blinked and it was night no more, it was evening. I was no longer shirtless, I had my suit on. The sun shined through the windows, the birds chirped, and the house smelled like roses. Just like how it used to be.

"Can this be happening?" I asked myself. Christine frowned.

"Can what be happening?" She asked with a confused tone. Ever so slowly I placed one hand upon her soft cheek. She closed her eyes and I watched as she savored the touch.

"This," I said bowing my head and placing my lips on hers. It was small, gentle, and sweet.

I pulled away and stared into her eyes. They were still closed, she was silent and I slowly gripped her arms.

"Christine?" I asked slowly squeezing.

"Ow, I'm here Erik. What's wrong with you today? You're acting as if you haven't seen me for years." She says taking a step backward.

"Maybe because I haven't seen you in years," I responded. She then lifted her brow.

"Is that a sense of humor I hear?" She asks placing her hands on my chest. I gently grab her hands and place small kisses upon them.

"Maybe," I say to her. She frowns but keeps that beautiful smile.

"Ok Erik, what is going on?" She asks taking a step back.

"Nothing, nothing is going on." I say taking a step toward her.

"Well then what happened?" She asks taking another step backward. I chuckled at that question.

"A lot of things happened. But now isn't the time to think about it." I said placing my hands on her hips.

"Erik, you're starting to scare me, what is going on?" Her voice was startled.

"Shh, Christine just…just…let me hold you," I whispered in her ear as I pulled her close. Christine placed her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"I love you Christine," I whispered to her.

"I love you Erik, I'll always love you." Her last few words were weak and I sensed something wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to pull back and look at her. I was too scared of loosing her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. She sighs and holds me tighter.

"Erik, I need you to do something for me," she says, my heart stopped. I gripped her arms and faced her.

"Christine don't you dare ask me that question! Don't even think it! I'll never do it do you understand me? I'll never do it!"

"Erik you have to, I want you to be happy…"

"I am happy Christine!"

"Please do this for me Erik, if you really love me…then do this…"

"No!"

…….

I shot up from the bed and found myself covered with sweat, my hands were clenched.

I frowned as a beeping noise came to my ears. I turned to my side and saw the telephone screen. It read call waiting and it showed Costello in the corner of the screen.

"Answer" I said to the device. Costello popped on the screen within seconds.

"Destler, get your ass down here quick!" Costello demanded looking completely stressed.

"Let me tell you this, first, don't ever tell me to do anything ever again. Second, what the hell do you want at four am?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"It's Dr. Keith Fennel, he's been murdered." Costello said.

I sprung out of bed and quickly got dressed.

…….

I reached the address Costello gave me. Dr. Fennel lived in a house close to the middle of no where. It was a small house, clearly showing he lived alone and enjoyed privacy just like Dr. Delray.

I entered the house and saw Costello already there looking around, other officers were taking pictures of the dead corps. I made a quick glance but saw everything.

He had a lazar shot to the head; it was an ultra slim lazar that killed him. _I should have known._

"Destler," called Costello. I walked up to her and sighed. "What do you think?" she asked with a determined look upon her face.

"What do you think I'm thinking Costello?"

"I'm thinking your thinking the same thing I'm thinking," she says. I glance at her and frown.

"I hope you are," I say glancing back at the body. "It's the same killer." I said, from the corner of my eye I see Costello nod.

"Precisely," she says.

…….

Costello and I stood in front of our desks and pulled out our files.

"Alright, Dr. Fennel worked in Cloning Corporation for about… six or seven years." Costello estimated looking at the dead mans history.

"In other words since it started," I said staring at her. She glanced at me.

"Yeah," she says. I look away onto my own file and frowned at what I saw.

"Dr. Fennel and Dr. Delray did some work together, it doesn't say what though." I said to Costello, she then walked over to me.

She was silent as I glance up at her.

"What?" I ask. She shifts then sighs.

"Nothing,"

And with that, she walks away.

"Hey Jack!" Costello called. Jack walks by and pokes his head in.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"What day is it?" she asks sitting at her desks.

"Uh, I think – November eighteenth, why?" Jack asks.

"No reason Jack, no reason at all." Costello says placing her feet on her desk.

I froze. Tomorrow would be the nineteenth. _Our anniversary…_

I rubbed my eyes and got back to work. This didn't make sense and yet it did. What were they hiding? What was Delray trying to tell me? What was so important that he had to make sure I talked with Fennel? Then it hit me.

"Costello, come on!" I called. Costello looked up shocked and quickly got her coat.

"What? What did you figure out?" She asks as we got in my car.

"I don't know yet, Delray wanted me to know something. But he knew he wouldn't be able to tell me so he gave that message to Fennel hoping he would send it to me."

"Alright stop, how does Jacob Delray know you?" She asks with a frown. I shook my head.

"Look Costello I know you're my partner but this is something I can't tell you."

"Erik, you have to tell me. If it has to do with this case then I have to know to help piece the puzzle together."

"As long as I know it won't be a problem!" I shouted irritated by her statements.

Costello grunted and sat silent throughout the whole ride.

We arrived at Dr. Fennel's house, it was dark out and since the lack of lights we had to pull out our flashlights. We entered the house and the alarm quickly erupted. We stated who we are and the alarm quickly stopped.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Costello asks.

"I don't know yet Robin," I responded. Costello glanced at me with a frown.

"What?"

"You call me by my first name now?" She asks. I chuckle.

"What you can call me by my first name but I can't call you by yours?" I ask. She sighs.

"I'm not used to it _Erik_," she says with sarcasm. I shook my head and continued to look around.

_What is it I have to know Delray?_ I thought. I thought and thought yet nothing appeared.

"Check in his mail," I hear Costello say.

"Why?" I ask with uncertainty.

"Because, Fennel usually hides his personal stuff in his mail," she said walking over to me.

"I think the killer would check that place first if he was looking for what I'm looking for," I told her shining the light in her eyes.

"Not exactly, see, Fennel knew that if he were to be murdered and the killer was looking for something he knew that the killer would check every spot that was not obvious. He figured that sometimes the right places to hide things is the most easiest and obvious place." She stated her words all in one breath. My frown was glued to me as I slowly shook my head.

"And you know this – how?" I ask taking a step forward. Costello glanced at her surroundings then back at me.

"I have my own puzzle piece." She states.

"Care to share?" I ask gripping my flashlight tighter. She cocked her head and I suddenly knew what I was going to get.

"As long as I know, it won't be a problem." She says heading toward a cabinet full of organized envelopes. I cringed and held back the growl of pure irritation. I took a breath and followed Costello. There I see her frown as she picks up a specific packet. I shine the light above it only to frown as Costello's name appears.

"What the…" we said at the same time. Costello quickly ripped open the yellow package only to find it empty. Why would Fennel leave her an empty package? Costello sighs but remains silent. It was then I hear her make a small gasp.

"Beauty comes from within," I hear her say. I frown at her words, but nearly panicked once I see her ripping up the yellow envelope, turning it inside out, but I remained silent. Robin Costello may be a pain in the ass and irritating beyond relief, but she certainly wasn't dumb.

She lays the ripped paper on the desk and shines her light on it, and there I did nothing but stare in disbelief.

Costello rips the old photograph off the parchment and holds it out for both our eyes to see. There stood Chief Gratin shaking hands with the one man that one day, when I see him I will not bring justice for him to face – I will bring death.

I take a breath as I frown, why was Gratin shaking his hand and smiling as if two great friends? I hear Costello take a breath, for sure if she knew Jack the way I do she would wonder the same thing. But then again she didn't know the man standing next to Jack.

"Who is he?" She asked curiously. I sighed knowing that I have to tell her this. I took a breath and heard my self say,

"My father,"

Costello snaps her head and faces me.

"Your father was a cop as well?" Her tone held interest, but there was nothing exciting about my father, only the fact that he will die by my hands only!

"It doesn't matter," I snapped. Costello frowned but didn't press it further. Jack Gratin will have some explaining to do.

* * *

**I know again, I'm blowing it! I really hope you like this chapter, I hope its getting more deeper into its plot!**

**Please review!!!!! They help alot! And I mean alot!**

**Crystal A.**

**"Life is a mask, its our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask"**


	8. Chapter 8: Answersthe Bancroft Cafe

**Chapter 8: Answers/the Bancroft Café **

"Erik what the hell is all this about?" Jack Gratin demanded sitting down at his desk with exhaustion. "You wake me up at four in the mourning, right when I am having the best dream of my miserable life! You have me get up and get dressed and drive down to the DDC, what the hell is so important?" He bellowed with irritation. His mustache went from left to right, but this time, it wasn't funny.

"What Gratin? _What_?" I asked trying as hard as I could to remain calm. I took out the picture from my pocket and slammed it on his desk. "That's what!"

I stood in front of his desk, all muscles clenched with anger. Costello waited outside Gratin's office; this was something I will not allow her to hear.

With steady hands Jack picked up the old photo. His eyes widened and his hands began to shake. He dropped the photo on his desk and stared at me.

"What is this?" He asked me calm. I glared at him and leaned in, placing my hands on the sides of his desk and squeezing.

"You tell me," I hissed. Jack shifted in his spot.

"What do you mean?" He asked glancing around uncomfortably. I glared even more.

"You know god damn well what I mean Jack! Now explain to me why you are shaking that bastard's hand!" I demanded through clenched teeth.

"Erik calm down," he said slowly holding his hands up.

"Don't tell me to calm down Jack!"

Jack was silent, was there fear in his eyes? I could not tell, but I was not worried about that. I wanted answers.

"What the hell is going on? Why did Keith Fennel have a photo of you and my father?" I demanded. The sound of calling that true monster my father made me sick but I said it. I said it loud and clear.

Jack sighed and leaned forward on his desk. He placed his head in his hands and rubbed his face. Jack was getting old, you could tell at first sight how many wrinkles were around his face. Jack sat straight suddenly.

"Erik," he began. Without his permission I sat down on the chair in front of his desk trying to take in long steady breathes to stay calm. But it wasn't working. "Your father and I – we – we were friends once," I see Jack stare at my eyes; he knew the rage I was receiving from his words. "We served together in the army, we were the best there was compared to all the others Erik." He paused with a sigh. "And because of that he considered me like a brother; his own family and I considered him like he was mine. We went through a lot of things together Erik, and I mean a lot of things. I was with him the day he made five star general, and all throughout that time I was with him – watching him go mad. Watching him constantly say he wants nothing but war."

"And you didn't help him? You didn't try once getting him help?" I demanded standing once more.

"Of course I tried! You think he listened?" Jack demanded back. "Erik I did all that I could, when I couldn't do no more your father and I lost contact. I quit the military and became a cop. It wasn't until five years after that I found him, I heard he was married and – and he had a son, he was six when I heard about him." Jack's eyes became warmer but just as easy they changed into regret. "I thought he had changed, but I should have known better then that. Ten years after I got news that your father -"

Jack said no more, I knew what he was going to say. He received news that my father murdered my mother. Jack continued.

"Instead of being his friend and trying to help him out of the situation I did what was right. I put him away. I put him away, away from you." Jack sighed again and again he straightened. The question I wanted answered Jack already knew. "I didn't tell you this because -"

"Because of what? You wanted to protect me?" I shouted. Jack opened his mouth yet nothing came out, he tried again.

"Yes," was all he said. I slammed my fist on his desk.

"That's everyone's excuse Jack! You better come up with a better one!"

"I can't!" He finally shouted. He stood with anger, he stood with sorrow, and he stood with horrible memories.

There was thick silence all around us. What else was there to say?

"You should have told me sooner," I said to him before leaving his office, slamming the door in the process.

I marched down the hall to find Costello on the chair searching through paper work. Once she heard me coming closer she snapped her head up, she quickly stood.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing," I stated not stopping.

"Hold on a sec!" she shouted. I didn't stop. I hear her running toward me.

I see her by my side. I still don't stop.

"Costello, what are you doing right now?" I asked her not bothering to look at her.

"Oh besides trying to catch a killer who is still out there? Nothing," she says. I glance in her direction but only for an instant. I settle my gaze on my watch. It was already lunch.

"Come and get a drink with me." I said plainly.

She didn't respond, but I knew her answer was yes. I didn't care if she was with me, I didn't care what others would think if they saw Costello with me at some café drinking. All I wanted was time to think, time to think in silence, and even though Costello is the complete opposite of silence I wanted her with me.

We left the DDC building, she entered my car and so did I. We made our way to the Bancroft Café.

"So you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess until I get it right?" Costello asked slightly glancing at me.

I shook my head with a sigh before answering without a care.

"Answering your question from the crime scene, no my father is not a cop, he was a general. No I am not going to tell you what happened because it is too personal and it has nothing to do with the murder." I said.

_Or did it?_

Was I maybe involved in all of this? Was Costello? After all Dr. Fennel did know her in some way. Plus Costello knew almost exactly where to look when looking for the envelope. Was she perhaps evolved in the murder? The thought never occurred. Why now?

I glanced at my partner, she sat silent with her hands crossed on her lap. She looked like a school girl in some stranger's car. It made me frown.

"How do you know Dr. Fennel Costello?" I asked my eyes now on the road. I felt her eyes settle on me.

"What?" I hear her ask me. I sigh.

"I know you knew him, I want to know what your relationship was with him. How did you meet him? Where and when?" I demanded steady. I felt Costello raise her brow.

"Excuse me? Are you interrogating me?" She asked offended none the less. I stopped at a red light.

"Sure Costello, lets say that I am," I said facing her. She remained silent as she glanced forward. She sighed. She would be giving answers soon. "Automatic," I demanded. The vehicle now drove itself

She glanced at me and let out a breath. She looked away.

"I saved Fennel from being thrown out a twenty story window back when I was a level five,"

"How old were you?" I asked interrupting. Costello shook her head.

"Thirty one," she answered. That was three years ago, so she's thirty four years old? She looks like she is in her late twenties. Costello continued. "He felt like he owed me his life, I couldn't let him feel like that. So I told him to just be there for me when I needed him. Let's say he was there for me more then once."

"What was the reason he was there?" I asked again interrupting.

"Just simple things such as man problems, my family, and my work. I remember once I went to him because I met a man and I thought he was the one. He left me right after we slept together. That was all he wanted."

Costello paused; I never glanced away from her eyes. She was not crying when most girls would from memories such as these. But not she, Costello was doing a good damn job holding them back. She continued.

"I told Fennel I thought I was ugly," she said with a laugh. "All he said was the obvious, _beauty comes from within_. I don't hear people say that anymore." Costello mentioned before adding on. "Anyways that was how I knew where to find what Fennel might have wanted me to find, that's how I knew to rip the envelope. He was like a second father; of course he could never replace the first, he was there for me when I needed him."

Costello stopped, I frowned when she looked as if she was about to say something else but she didn't. She said nothing else.

We ended our destination at the Bancroft Café, not big a crowd. Good. We entered in silence together, all around us people laughed till tears sprang to their eyes. What was so funny I had no idea, but I didn't care.

We sat down at a table, clean like it should be, and surprisingly comfortable. Costello sat in front of me. She said nothing, she was deep in thought. Maybe it was about her past, or her relationship with Fennel. All I know is that she is deep in thought, and plans to stay that way for a little while.

The waitress came and went; we waited only for three minutes for our order. Three minutes of complete silence.

"Can I please get your undivided attention Destler?" Costello demanded with her brow raised high.

"What?" I responded. Costello does nothing but stare at me.

"I asked you what you were thinking," she says to me. All I did was remain silent, thinking of what I could say.

"Nothing," I say to her. She nods to me and leans forward.

"That word should be taken out of the dictionary." I chuckle at her words.

"Really? Why is that Costello?" I ask her leaning back in the chair.

"Are we at a point where you keep switching names here? I mean first you're calling me Costello, then its Robin now its back to Costello I mean after awhile it kind of gets annoying." She says her hands going from left to right.

"Just, answer the question – Robin," I said making a final decision on what to call her. She laughs and sits straight.

"Well – Erik, I think the word 'nothing' should be taken out of the dictionary simply so it could give people a better answer to say when asked a question there uncomfortable with,"

"I never said I was uncomfortable asking me what I was thinking," I said instantly.

"Oh well see I never said it was,"

"Yes, but that's what you meant."

"Well why is it people say nothing as an answer?" Robin asks folding her hands on the table.

"Maybe they don't want anybody bugging in like some irritating fly," I said leaning in.

"Because they are uncomfortable," she says. I heave a sigh and place a hand on my head.

The waitress suddenly comes with a tray filled with two cups of coffee and a small plate of cheese cake.

"Here you go," she says. "Would you like to pay now or later?"

"Later, you never know if we might order again." She says to the small waitress. The girl smiles and nods before leaving.

I watch her leave when Robin speaks again.

"Also the word 'nothing' for an answer is just… annoying." I frown at her as I grin.

"I wonder why?" I say as I watch her cut a piece of cake and slowly eat it.

"It's used _way_ to much!" she says before adding a yummy sound. I shake my head.

"Is that so?" I ask her keeping the conversation going. All she does is nod as she takes another bite completely ignoring her coffee.

"Hm-hmm, especially when you're in a relationship and you're trying to communicate with the damn guy – excuse me or girl." I nod at her words

"I get you, but see – I never had that problem," I said reaching for an extra fork and reaching out for her cake.

"Hey if you wanted some all you had to do is ask," she says pointing her fork at me in defense mode. I chuckle at her actions and watch as she calls the same waitress. She hurries over with a pen and pad. Robin looks at me. "What do you want?" she asks. I glance at the girl in uniform.

"How about some cheese cake?" I said to her. I see from the corner of my eye Robin staring at me. Perhaps that is a look of admiration. But for what? The waitress leaves and Robin follows her till she is out of sight, she then turns to me.

"How is it that a guy like you has never had a problem like that before?"

"I know where to look," I tell her.

"Oh bull shit," she snaps with a smirk. I chuckle again, she just shakes her head. "Well it maybe hasn't happened to you yet but it will." She says taking a bigger bite of her cake. I stare at it with hunger.

"Is that cake good?" I found myself asking. She sighs as if she were in some place she has always loved.

"It most certainly is," she then places her chin on her fist and begins to fade away. "With every bite it reminds me of something to good to be true."

"And what is that?" I asked truly wanting to know what made Robin fade away into her own world. It was then she lifts her head up and sends me a grim and boring look.

"Nothing," she says simply before getting back to eating.

I stare at her only for an instant before I began to silently laugh. What made Robin Costello fade away into her own world? _Nothing_. The waitress came and hands me the plate with cheese cake waiting on it. This time I pay her and I begin to eat.

"Alright, you mind if I ask a personal question?" I stare at Costello.

"As long as it won't cause me to say 'nothing'" Costello smiles.

"What's up with the mask?" she asks. I close my eyes and sigh. The question was unexpected.

"You read my file, you should know." I tell her reaching for my black coffee.

"It said that you were just deformed, it didn't say how." I glance at her and then focus my attention on the mug.

"I'll be sure to remember that," I said grabbing a napkin and wiping my mouth of the crumbs.

I hear Robin sigh; she won't be asking any more questions. She'll go far, but she won't go far enough. I like it that way.

"Erik?" I frowned as I heard the familiar voice. I turned and sighed as Jeremy walked toward me.

"Who's the stud?" Costello asks. I look at her and stare at those eyes that were looking all over Jeremy.

"A friend," I tell her before standing. Jeremy holds out his hand and I take it. He shakes it with a tight squeeze hoping to make me flinch but he never had the strength to do that.

"How you doing?" Jeremy asks me loosening his tie. I shrugged as I glanced over my shoulder at Robin. She was still staring at Jeremy.

"Just having coffee," I tell him. Jeremy looks over my shoulder at Robin and he looks back at me with a grand smile.

"Nice," he says silently. "Who is she? What have you done so far?" He asks begging to know the details. I sighed at his clueless mind.

"She's my partner, and all we have done is investigate a murder like all detectives should do." I tell him. Jeremy's smile quickly fades.

"Your – partner? Not your…"

"Girlfriend?" Costello finishes standing next to me. "Nope," she says. I noticed how far apart we were, she meant to do that. I also noticed how she stood more straight, her chest more noticeable. She was putting the moves on Jeremy.

"Really?" He asks taking a step forward. Jeremy looks Costello over and I felt anger begin to take over. He then holds out his hand. "Well since Erik here won't be a gentleman and introduce one of his closest friends I guess I'll be that gentleman."

"Given the fact you aren't one yourself," I mentioned as Robin took his hand. She glanced at me with a glare.

"Well you aren't one either Destler," she says calling me by my last name. I sigh and shake my head. _I don't have time for this_.

"I never said I was," I tell her. Robin rolls her eyes.

"What's wrong now?" she asks taking her hand back from Jeremy's grip. I look at Jeremy to Robin and slightly grin.

"_Nothing_," I tell her before reaching for my coffee. Robin grunts and turns her attention back to Jeremy.

"So, how long have you known Erik?" she asks him. Jeremy then motions to a fresh clean table and they both sit down leaving me to sit by myself.

"Oh well, for about four years." He says as if that were a record.

"Well that isn't much," she says.

I nearly spit my coffee out hearing this.

Jeremy gives a nervous laugh and clears his throat before changing the subject.

"So, you're Erik's partner huh?" he asks. "You know he has never had a partner before," he mentions. I squeeze the coffee mug to the point where it might break.

"Oh really? Impressive, perhaps he's just getting old," Jeremy sends out a loud noise which I am guessing is a laugh. I though was not laughing.

"Which is also impressive, I mean a man at his age and yet he is still good looking."

Jeremy is silent and stunned and so am I.

"I mean don't get me wrong, you're good looking to but you're good looking to the point where later on in life you are bound to get what I call – ugly."

With that I hear Robin stand from her chair and I feel her tap my shoulder. I turn to her and glance at Jeremy. He is frowning and holds a look of; _I can not believe I just got stood up!_

I grin and look back at Costello.

"You done?" She asks. I nod to her and stand, taking one more sip and leaving the mug behind along with the stunned Jeremy.

* * *

**I hope you guys continue to give this phic a chance! I am sorry for not updating I was busy with other phics. I will be adding at least three more chapters really soon so...please...**

**Pretty Please Review**

**Crys A.**

**_"Life is a mask, it's our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask."_**


	9. Chapter 9: The Boondocks Bar

**Chapter 9: The Boondocks Bar**

The stage was dark all around, until the spotlight went on. There stood a woman wearing the clothes of a ringmaster. Her crimson jacket was unbuttoned showing off her black lace corset. Her legs were bare covered with fish net stockings, showing off black lace underwear and high knee leather boots. She wore black leather gloves covering her hands, hands that traveled all over her slim body. Her black top hat blocked the men from viewing those erotic eyes of hers. Her crimson lips tempted the men who watched her as she gave a grin to everyone.

She clears her throat as she pulls out a small whip, thus the music began. Thus the woman began to dance and slowly and seductively strips for the drooling men.

_My name is Dita,_

_I'll be your mistress tonight,_

_I'll be your loved one darling,_

_Turn off the light._

_I'll be your sorceress,_

_Your hearts magician,_

_I'm not a witch,_

_I'm a love technician._

_I'll be your guiding light,_

_In your darkest hour,_

_I'm gonna change your life,_

_I'm like a poison flower._

_Give it up, do as I say_

_Give it up and let me have it my way_

_I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck_

_I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to…_

_mmm _

I paid no attention to the stripper; my mind was set on work. I come here only every two months to do nothing but watch and give money to the beautiful creatures of the Boondocks bar. But now I was here to work, as strange as it may sound its true. I never brought my work home, never. That was an official rule in mine and Christine's house.

Christine, tomorrow was our anniversary. Tonight was my last night of working before I take tomorrow off, I always go out to a place where I am least expected to be and work and tonight I was least expected at a bar where strippers please almost everyman for a good amount of money.

_Erotic, erotic_

_Put your hands all over my body._

_Erotic, erotic_

_Put your hands all over my body._

_Erotic, erotic_

_Put your hands all over my body._

_All over me,_

_All over me,_

_All over me,_

_All over me…_

Jack Gratin knew my father, he knew him and they were friends. Nothing infuriated me more, with every second with every breath I take I feel as if I could kill someone. Jack told me all except how this involved Dr. Fennel, told me all except how Fennel got that picture.

I didn't want to think about it but with what I have found I have to. I mean what Costello found. What Robin found. She is probably at home, fast asleep. Or perhaps she is working, the same as me. The thought made me laugh.

I thought about mine and Robin's conversation in the car. How she looked at Fennel as a second father. Yet what seems to always catch me was how she looked as if she were about to say something yet she would never say it.

She did it to me twice, the first when we were in the elevator together, and the second was when we came back from the crime scene at Fennels house.

What was she hiding? I never suspected anything, why would I?

I glanced at the striper, she no longer wore the jacket; she just danced with that exotic attire. A pole descended and she now swung herself on the pole. She hung onto her hat making sure it wouldn't fall off as she clung to the pole and made movements as if making love to it. Men groaned with lust as they watched her hips continuously move forward with such rough motions.

_We could use the cage,_

_I've got a lot of rope._

_I'm not full of rage,_

_I'm full of hope._

_This is not a crime,_

_And you're not on trial._

_Bend over baby,_

_I'm gonna make you smile._

_Like the candles,_

_Till they're nice and soft._

_And when they start to drip,_

_I'm gonna get you off._

I myself found that I was becoming heated and that was when I looked away. The damn stripper reminded me too much of someone that does nothing but piss me off half the time. I focused back on the case.

If Robin had anything to do with the murder what will be motive? Oh what the hell, they were both scientists! Anything could have happened. Fennel though was close with her; maybe he said or did something incredibly stupid. But Dr. Delray? What could she possibly have against him?

Jesus what's happening to me? I'm accusing my own partner! Perhaps I am just trying to get rid of her.

Suddenly the memory of talking with her in the café came up. How she talked about the word 'nothing' should be out of the dictionary. How she ate her cheese cake with such hunger.

I suddenly see a bright light and glance up. The spotlight was now on me and all I could do was swallow the growing lump in my throat. In front of me the woman with such seductive movements was dancing in front of me. Her face was hidden by the hat; all I could see were crimson lips. Crimson lips that looked so eager to have fun with anything.

_Give it up,_

_Do as I say._

_Give it up,_

_And let me have it my way._

"You having fun baby?" asked the stripper making her way toward me with slick movements. I glanced at her and my eyes traveled all over her, I watched as she bit her bottom lip obviously imagining wild things. I watched as she slowly touched my chest and massage my aching muscles.

She turns then leans on me, her back to my chest and I couldn't help but moan. Feeling her slim body move so slowly against mine was close to too much. She grabs my hand and guides it to the back of her corset. My fingers make contact with the strings holding the corset together and I eagerly began to pull them. The whole time I did this the stripper rubbed herself against me and I began to hear the men, how they roared for the girl to come their way. But she doesn't move away.

The corset was finally loose and that was when she stood and turned to me. She grins and slowly moves the corset from her body. Her full breasts were tempting to touch but I stayed where I was. The girl moves to me and places my hands on her body. All I do is caress as she moves my hands anywhere she pleases.

_I'll give you love,_

_I'll hit you like a truck._

_I'll give you love,_

_I'll teach you how to…_

_I could give you so much pleasure…_

"You like what you see?" she asks me. I frown as her voice sounds familiar; I try and look at her eyes but again they were blocked by her hat. Just like before she was reminding me of someone who I see only as a partner and nothing else! Get your mind off of her! "You alright sweetie?" she asks me placing a hand on my mask. That was when I flinched and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do that," I said with warning. The girl grins and moves her hand away and continues her exotic dance.

"Sorry honey," she glances around then back at me. "You're out of sight from others, you hiding or something?"

"I guess you can say that," I said no longer staring at her breasts but now trying to see what she looks like.

"May I ask who?" she questions me placing her hands back on my chest.

"Work," I say simply.

"And where do you work?" she asks now straddling me.

"I'm a detective,"

The girl froze, she stares at me an expressionless stare and after a minute I thought she'd rush off but instead she grins.

"I've never been with a cop before," she says placing her lips on my neck. She expected to end her night in bed with me. That was when I shook my head and gently pushed her off. She stands and stares at me with confusion.

"I won't be your first," I tell the Robin look-a-like before gathering my things and leaving the Boondocks bar.

As I walked toward my car I heard the last sinful words that made the creatures of the night dance.

_I'll be the one that hurts you,_

_Then make you feel better._

_I'll be the one that inflicts pain,_

_And take it away._

_Erotic - ca_

* * *

**Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter. I have two more for you coming up real soon!**

**Please! Oh Please Review!**

**Crys A.**

**_"Life is a mask, it's our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask."_**


	10. Chapter 10: Anniversary at Costello's

**Chapter 10: Anniversary at Costello's**

Robin Costello lay silently in her tub thinking of many things. How she was still puzzled on why Erik decided to take a day off when he seems to be the kind of man who acts as if he literally works in his sleep!

She sighs and leans her head more on the small pillow. She recalls what Jack told her when she arrived at work earlier today.

"_Listen, today is a special day for Erik. When he doesn't come to work neither should you."_

"_Well, why can't I work while he is away?" she asked Jack. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_He doesn't like being left out," he says before heading back into his office._

It was now eight o'clock in the evening and Robin had eaten dinner over an hour ago. She was now resting her body and mind in her tub filled with water and scented soap. It's her favorite scent, the smell of Jasmine. Who doesn't love the smell?

Yesterday was the longest conversation she has ever had with Erik. The thought had just occurred. She knows that Erik is married to a woman who is in a coma and that he is deformed and that is it! Costello wishes she could say she knows more but those would be assumptions.

Erik is different then any man she has ever met. He was headstrong, stubborn, smart, and occasionally gentle. But she has only seen that side at the hospital. Other times he just turns into this – this jerk! Gosh she hates him! He pisses her off with his silence and him always getting angry with her just because of something she says! It's not her fault she pisses him off.

She has to give him respect though, hearing form other people especially Jack she has heard Erik has been through a lot. Robin closes her eyes with fatigue; not angering Erik was the biggest goal she has ever encountered.

_Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma!  
Tu pure, o, Principessa, _

Robin slowly comes to, hearing Luciano Pavarotti's music made her heart soar. The only odd thing was, Robin didn't play Luciano Pavarotti before she entered her bath.

_  
Nella tua fredda stanza,  
guardi le stelle  
che tremano d'amore  
e di speranza._

As quiet as she could possibly be, Robin grabs a towel and steps out of the tub. A few drips were heard but not completely. She wraps the towel around herself before crouching down on her knees.

"Computer!" Costello whispered harshly reaching for her gun that was placed underneath her sink.

"Yes Miss. Costello?" the female voice asked her.

"Track down intruder," Robin demands tip toeing her way out of her bathroom.

"Tracking…" there was only a couple of seconds before the voice came back. "Apologies, I detect no intruder Miss. Costello." Responds the voice.

"Well then who put my record player on?" Costello demanded. This time, the voice did not answer her. Costello cocked her gun and made her quiet steps to her living room.

She made a quick glance and saw a form sitting down on one of her sofas. She hid herself as quickly as possible and took a breath. She counted in her head to three.

_One, two, three!_

With a small shout she pointed her gun at the intruder only to stop dead in her tracks.

A man sat on her sofa, a man who wore a black over coat and black pants. Erik sat on her sofa, soaking wet.

…….

I sat on the sofa, watching the eyes of wet Robin widen. Her gun was fully loaded and ready to be used any second. She then takes a breath and lowers her gun.

"Jesus Erik I could have shot you!" she shouts to me, her hand flying to her bare chest.

"You couldn't actually," I tell with a sigh. She frowns and sends me an offended look.

"Excuse me?" she asked placing her hand on her hip. I heaved another sigh as I sat straight.

"I said you could not, any cop knows they only shoot when it's necessary to shoot," I tell her. I then frowned. "Did you just get out of the bath?" She sighs herself before shaking her head, her wet black and red hair going from left to right.

"What the hell are you doing here Erik? And why in God's name are you wet to the point where you are ruining my favorite sofa?" she demands before disappearing to get dressed.

"Just thought I could drop by, and say hi." I say as Costello comes into sight again. She wore a thin crimson colored robe almost to the point where her black lace under garments could be seen. She heads to her home bar and I stand and follow her. "Also if you haven't noticed it's raining outside." I tell her taking a seat on a highchair. Costello sets her gun down and takes a seat herself. She watches as I reach for a bottle of vodka and pour myself a shot.

"You're drunk," she says with disbelief.

"You sound surprised,"

"Well yes I guess you can say I am surprised!" she says with anger.

"I don't see why," I tell her taking a sip. She grabs the shot and sets it down.

"You should! You're a detective!"

"Well detectives tend to have a drink every now and then," I say referring to her own personal bar. I then grabbed the shot and finished it.

"No Erik, not you," she says. I shake my head and grab the bottle. She sighs and snatches it from me. "What the hell happened?" she asks leaning in towards me. I chuckle at her words.

"Nothing is wrong Costello," I say calling her by her last name making her glare at me. "Just having a celebration is all," I said reaching for the bottle again. Robin moves away from me.

"A celebration? What day is it your birthday?" She asks with a frown. I shake my head.

"Nope, a day far more better then that." I say standing and walking behind her bar. "Jack Daniels No. 7, Vodka, you know you have almost all the old drinks, not to mention music."

"What the hell is wrong with _Luciano Pavarotti_?" She asks insulted. I glance at her before making my choice.

"Nothing, he's my favorite opera singer. He's just, _dead_ now that's all. You know that was the first time I have ever heard you speak with your Italian accent." I chuckle before continuing. "I just wonder what you sound with an Irish accent." I tell her as I pour myself a cup, this time of Whiskey. Robin stares at me, she watches my movements.

"Erik," she begins. "What are you really celebrating?" she asks me. I glance at her and study those eyes.

"My anniversary," I tell her. Robin frowns then straightens.

"You and Christine," she states. I stare at her then back to my drink. She sighs.

"I read your -"

"You read my file, I know." I tell her taking a sip of whiskey. Robin sighs and places her head on her fist. She closes her eyes for an instant before opening them to glance at me and my wet clothes.

"So, what you decided to walk?" she asks. I chuckle before finishing my drink and poured myself another one.

"Precisely, didn't feel like making my car smell like alcohol right now." I said taking a small sip this time. Costello does nothing but shake her head.

"Why did you come here? And don't tell me it's because you wanted to say 'hi',"

"Well, let us say I had no where else to go," Costello frowns and becomes deep in thought.

"You could have gone home," she says folding her arms.

"I needed someone with me to celebrate," I say. Costello flinches then shakes her head._  
_

"Alright Erik, you need to go home where do you live? I'll drive." She says quickly.

"Trying to get rid of me huh?" I suddenly stand and walk back to her sofa. Robin rushes to me but before she could stop me I fell on the sofa. She silently curses. "Well let me tell you something Robin, once you are with me, its hard to get rid of me."

"Yeah, that's for sure," she states scratching her head. I then study her more, how she wore that crimson colored robe. How it now reminded me of the stripper with that crimson colored ringmaster jacket. I shake my head of the erotic thought. "Erik, try and focus. Where-do-you-live?" she asks slowly. I chuckle at her expression as I respond to her.

"You read my file," I tell her gently rubbing my temple. I then face her with a grin. "You-should-know,"

"Oh my god!" Robin bellows with frustration.

* * *

**Hi again! Just like I promised! Another chapter! I should be uploading another one soon so...stayed tuned!**

**Please! Please Review!**

**Crys A.**

**_"Life is a mask, it's our job to take it off and discover the journey behoind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask."_**


	11. Chapter 11: Compareing Scars

**Chapter 11: Comparing Scars**

I chuckle at Costello as she paces around her living room trying to figure out what she was going to do.

"There is no way you are sleeping here! No way! If someone find's out it's _my_ job! _And_ my ass!"

"Calm down Robin," I tell her lifting my hands. She didn't calm down, instead she paced around more

"Don't tell me to calm down Destler!" she bellows, her face turning red. That was when I stood and shoved her down on her couch. Robin glares at me as she calms her rapid breathing.

I myself took a breath and walked back to her bar, refilling a small glass full of Whiskey. I glanced back at Robin, she wasn't watching me. Instead she stares down at the floor, looking as if she needed a drink as well. I grabbed an extra glass and filled it.

I walked back and handed her the glass. She took it without question and she watched as I sat back down on the sofa.

"Cheers," I tell her lifting my glass. She didn't say anything back as we both drank till the glasses were empty.

I hear a slight groan of delight coming from Robin as she leans her head back. She closes her heavy lids and drifts off. She was not sleeping, but she was definitely imagining.

My head titled to the side as I wondered what she was thinking. My eyes slowly traveled down to her lips and I finally noticed how tempting they were to kiss. They were smooth with a glossy look. They pulled you in as if they needed to be touched.

They slightly parted and I felt myself move. I shifted a bit trying to adjust to my new situation. I swallowed the lump in my throat as my eyes traveled down her slick, long neck. Her hand slowly moves to it and she caresses as if trying to relax. She takes a breath and my eyes travel down to her breaths. They were full and made my mouth drop.

Oh god, all she had to do was take that thin robe off and place a top hat on and she would look exactly like that stripper.

Jesus why the hell am I thinking of that stripper? Why the hell am I trying to picture her as Robin?

With a small, silent curse I placed my head in my hands. I ran my hands through the wetness of my hair and sighed. _What am I doing here? What really brought me to this place?_

I need to go.

I placed the glass down and stood with another long deep sigh. I glanced at Robin and tried my best to ignore the bare skin.

"Look Robin, I uh -"

I stopped mid sentence as something caught my eye.

A long thin scar traveled from her left shoulder to her right shoulder. It caught me completely off guard I stayed silent for quite sometime, that is until Costello spoke up.

"Erik! What were you saying?"

I then took a step toward her and with a point of my finger I spoke.

"Where did you get that?"

"Get what?" Robin asks with bewilderment.

"That scar," I said making her glance at the mark across her chest. She slowly chuckled as she slowly pulled her robe more apart.

"This? I got that from Ka-Bar seven inch fighting knife. It was some guy who was obsessed with amateur fighting's. You know the knife fights,"

I nodded at her words.

"Ka-Bar seven inch huh? I bet that hurt,"

"Not really, slight sting actually. It was when I found out about it, that was when it started hurting." She says closing her robe again. Her long, thin scar gave me a memory and I sat right next to her on her couch. I opened my rain coat, moved my other coat to the side and unbuttoned my white shirt. I glanced at Robin and noticed how she slightly stiffened. She was uncomfortable.

"I have a scar kind of similar to that actually," I told her. She relaxed and her eyes settled on my now bare chest. I pointed to a white scar. It wasn't thin, or in a perfect curve like hers. Instead, the scars were thick; they went from left to right in one small area. "KM2000, nine inches."

"Nine inches?" Robin asked with a frown. "I wouldn't even call that a knife."

"The way this guy held it, you would actually." I told her as she examined the scar.

"What happened?" She asked as she got closer to inspect the old wound.

"It was over in Manhattan, Drug related crime over five years ago. I was undercover getting ready to make a deal. When they agreed that was the signal for the team to move in. Once they did the dealer made his move. He came at me and strikes more then once in the same place."

Robin glances at me and lifts an eyebrow.

"Well, almost in the same place," I tell her with a sigh.

"That's a shame," she says. She then moves closer to me. "But that can't compare to this one," she says as she turns around. She scoops her damp hair up to reveal the back of her neck and over four white marks near the bottom of her right ear. I frowned and leaned in close to study the scars.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded placing my hands on her shoulders to hold her in one place. I hear her sigh.

"Oh this happened about – I'd say two or three years ago. You know those saw mills? Well, I was on that fisherman case. You know the man who cuts up his victims with saws?"

"_The Saw Murderer_?" I asked knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Yep," Costello chuckled. "Funny how press couldn't come up with a better name, especially nowadays. Anyways, me and my partner ended up at the place where the killer did his work. My partner got knocked out and I was left to bring him down."

I gently traced the lines with my finger as Robin continued. She didn't pause even for a second.

"Of course sick killers are never polite when it comes to their arrest. He got me up against one of those multiple saws. Nearly took my head right off, thank god he was a man with a weak spot between the legs."

I grinned at her last words as she turned back toward me. I stared at her eyes and suddenly frowned. I could have sworn her eyes were emerald, now they were just a dark brown.

"Robin,"

"What?"

"Do you wear colored contacts?"

"Mostly, why?"

"Never mind," well that answers my question. My mind was then focused on her scars.

"So you got those scars from a saw mill?"

"Yes, I did," I was then struck when Robin gave a look as if she were better then me. Not going to happen.

"Well, I have a wound right here." I said turning around and taking off my rain coat, then the coat underneath that. I sat next to her with a white button shirt, and black trousers. And from what I have heard I could have sworn I heard Robin take in a sharp intake of breath.

I pointed just below my skull where the neck begins.

"Feel right here," I tell her. Within seconds I feel her fingers on my head; I take them and place them in the correct spot. She then gasps.

"What the hell is that?" she asks.

"That is a nine millimeter," I say. What she was feeling was a bullet that was still in my head. "I was held directly at gun point, trying to save a couple of rich folks and their kids. He shot me, but I didn't feel a thing. Not until it was all over."

"How the hell did you not feel a bullet go into your head?" Costello asks baffled. "What, were you pumped full of steroids or something?" I chuckled at her words.

"Not at the moment,"

Costello places a hand on my shoulder and pulls me toward her.

"I really hope that was a joke,"

"You know it was," I tell her with a grin. She glares and releases me. I chuckle again and stand. "You want another drink?" I ask heading for the bar.

"Given the fact that this is _my_ place, yeah sure why not?" I hear her say. I pour the glasses full of whiskey and walk back with the bottle in one hand and the glasses in the other. She takes her glass and I sit back down next to her placing the bottle on the small glass coffee table in front of us.

"Speaking of bullets," Robin takes a sip of her drink then sets it down. She lifts her right leg up and sets it across my lap. It was awfully close to something I tried only moments ago to calm down. I took a breath and focused on Robin.

"Right here," she points to her heal and tells me to feel. I touch the light, silky skin and suddenly feel a hard small lump. I frowned and glanced at her for answers. "Six millimeter bullet,"

"Why don't you remove it?" I ask her gently touching the mark.

"That bullet is the only thing that is stopping _Achilles Heels_ become a reality for me," she says keeping her leg there for another two seconds before lifting it.

"Interesting," I tell her with a short pause. "But check out this one."

I place my right foot on her coffee table and fold my trousers up. There she saw a huge white scar just below my knee cap.

"Ouch, Jesus what happened there?" She asks with a squinting face.

"A killer was hiding out in the woods, as soon as I caught him we were being stalked for three days by a grizzly bear. On the fourth day we were close to the cabin where the rest of the boys where waiting, but that was when the bear caught up to us, and I for some unknown god damn reason was his first victim."

I hear Costello smother a laugh and she quickly takes a few sips of her drink. I glare in her direction before I continue.

"The bear tackled me causing my tibia bone to snap. While trying to push him off the bone was practically sticking all the way out. The killer made a run for it, and left me with the damn bear."

"Did you kill the bear?" Costello asked more interested in the bear then my near death experience with a man eating animal. I sighed before glancing at her.

"No, Robin. I didn't kill the damn bear. The other boys showed up and shot it with tranquilizers. It's not like the old days where you can kill a wild animal whenever you want. It's illegal to hunt now especially when it's trying to eat you."

Robin stared, trying to hide her laugh that was dying to come out. My irritated tone of remembering the bear was not a pleasant one.

"So you battle killers _and_ animals," Costello says with a smile.

"There isn't much of a difference you know,"

"Only when it comes to appearance," she says smoothly. I pick up my glass and finished it. I glanced at Costello and watched as she did the same. Yet it only made me frown as she refilled her glass as soon as she finished it. She turned to me and asked if I wanted some more. I nodded and she refilled my glass and handed it to me.

"Well, that was – a _very_ interesting story. But speaking of hunting -"

This time Robin lifted her left leg and placed it on my lap. I took another breath. I then watched as Costello slowly lifted her rob revealing her knee. Christ, she's going to kill me.

I then took another look; there were scars all over her knee cap. I frowned and she sighed.

"I as well was looking for a man in the woods, back when I was a level two I was looking for a man who was doing illegal hunting. When I found him he was carrying a shot gun. As soon as he saw me he took no chances and shot my knee. Nearly took my whole leg off."

Back then, no man who had received a shot to the knee with a shot gun would be able to keep his leg. Nowadays, it's just amazing how easy it would be to get it repaired and look as good as new. Strange though how Costello's knee still contained scars.

I traced all the marks on her and she begins to speak.

"I wanted to keep the scars to remind me of what can happen to not only your face but your knees." She says answering my question. I took another good look at Robin and noticed how red she looked. She's becoming drunk like me. She isn't too far from where I am at either.

"You know I have a scar relating back to a knife," I tell her. She lifts her brows and gets closer.

"Really? Where?" She asks taking a few sips of her drink. I then stood from my spot and sat on my knees in front of her. I unbuttoned the white shirt and took it off revealing a white undershirt. I lifted it only just a bit past my belly showing her another long scar on my side going horizontal.

"Whoa, eight pack and perhaps more," I hear Robin say as I watch her stare at my muscles in awe. I sigh and point to the scar gaining Robin's attention. She stares at it then frowns.

"Where's that one from?"

"Another drug dealer took a seven inch and went straight up." I told her. She licked her lips and traced the scar. Then her eyes settled on mine before she spoke her next words.

"Oh yeah? Well check this one," She then slightly pushes me backward as she gets up on the couch and sits on her legs. She parts her robe revealing the black lace underwear and bra. I gulp as I stare at her thin frame and full looking breasts. She then points to another long thin scar this time across her belly. "It was a sythe, right across the skin. Any deeper the guy would have gutted me."

"Yeah?" I asked her. She nods gleefully and that was when I took my undershirt off. "Well, look at this one." I took her hand and guided it to a round circular scar on one of my abs. "I took a bullet for a guy I really disliked."

"If you didn't like him why did you take the bullet?"

"Well it's not like I meant to get in the way," I tell her. Robin then chuckles as she gets closer to me, her hand never leaving my abs.

"Compare that to this," she takes my right hand and places it right between her perfect breasts. I suddenly feel a few small marks. I glance at it and saw a bullet wound. "Sniper bullet, took it for an ex boyfriend." I slowly swallowed the growing lump in my throat and stared into her eyes.

"Did you like this ex boyfriend?"

"Absolutely not," she says immediately. I slowly sigh and stand bringing her with me. Her soft hand was still on me and my hand was still on her, I was shirtless, and she was practically half naked if it wasn't for that damn robe that still clung to her.

"Try this one," I tell her before leading her hand that still lie on my abs to where my heart was. There she felt two bullet wounds. "Two sniper bullets, any closer to the left and I would be dead."

"Well that wouldn't be good," she says gently caressing the wounds.

My breathing became deep and I tried my best to stay in check. Yet when I saw the sleeves of her robe slowly slip down revealing her smooth shoulders I knew I was beyond gone.

"I can feel your heartbeat," I hear Robin whisper slowly.

"I can feel yours too," I whisper back to her. Oh god she looks so damn good.

Heat was spreading all over me, it was making me hard. I tried taking a calm breath but I couldn't. Feeling her hot skin beneath my fingers was close to too much. Ever so slowly, my hand that lay still in the center of her breasts gently moved up to her left breast. I felt the lace and bit by bit I moved it down. Her erect nipple was perfect and I covered her full breast with my hand.

I swallowed and so did she. Her breathing was now as deep as mine and I knew she's feeling the same things I'm feeling. I softly squeezed her nipple and I watched as she bit her bottom lip. She glances up to my eyes and I saw hunger. I feel her hand move down from my chest, down my abs to the waistline of my trousers.

I took a breath and I placed my other hand on her waist. Oh god I want her.

Robin then begins to unbuckle my belt very slowly. To the point where I was silently begging for her to just tare them off. I hear her chuckle at my impatient attitude and that was when I pulled her close. My hand that lay on her waist traveled to her back where I quickly unhooked her bra.

Robin pulled back and quickly pulled the black attire away. I took in her full breasts and nearly came right there. Placing both hands on her shoulders I push her down on the couch. She sits there looking up at me, her heavy breathing making her breasts go up and down.

I get on my knees and pull her toward me and Robin quickly reaches for my pants. With a grin I grab her hands and place them behind her back. Robin glares at me with a grin and she leans forward to nibble on my neck, with a groan I push her back and lower my head to her breasts. I suck on her nipple with so much hunger making Robin moan with pleasure.

Oh yes, this is what I need. After eleven years this is what I need.

"Oh Erik,"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Her voice was here. Christine is here. That's impossible!

I glanced up only to see those beautiful big brown eyes, those wild, thick locks. Christine. My one true love.

"How is this possible?" I asked her. Christine frowned and placed a hand on the back of my head and gently pulled on my hair. I groaned at her touch as I tried to focus on her eyes.

"What are talking about?" she asks looking so innocent. I grinned and shook my head. I placed my hands on her thighs and slowly rubbed them.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I said as I pulled her close and kissed those wonderful pink lips. My hands traveled to her face and I felt the smoothness. I pulled back and closed my eyes.

"Oh, Christine,"

Suddenly, I felt her go stiff. I opened my eyes and watched as she pulled back and stared at me with such a look of shock.

Before I could ask her any questions I felt myself becoming tired. My eye lids became heavier then ever. I closed them and they wouldn't open. No! I need to see her! I need to see Christine!

"Christine -"

I then feel a hand on my face, gently touching my lips.

"Quiet now Erik," the voice whispers. "Everything will be alright,"

It's Christine! It has to be!

"Christine please, don't go!" I begged.

"Shh – It's alright now, go to sleep…"

As much as I wanted to disobey I couldn't. Darkness took over and she was gone.

* * *

**Hi! Ok this is the last I have written! Of course there is more but...you know...I have to start working on other works or the people who read them will be thinking I abandoned them!**

**Please! Please Review!**

**Crys A.**

**_"Life is a mask, it's our job to take it off and discover the journey behind it not in front for there is nothing there but a mask."_**


	12. Chapter 12: The Big Dilemma

**Hi, yea I know...long time...sorry...well umm...please enjoy this chapter...to see what happens next after Erik and Robin's...little...thing lol...**

**Review? Please? :)**

**Crys A.**

**Chapter 12: The Big Dilemma **

"Erik? Erik wake up,"

My eyes quickly open, the light blinds me instantly and I flinch closing my eyes again.

"Erik,"

That voice, I know what voice. Where am I at? My eyes open again slowly this time, and slowly Robin came into view. I frown as I stare at her.

She's dressed like I always see her. She's dressed in black, from her shoulders to her black boots. Her hair is tied back leaving me only to see small portions of her red streaks. I glance at her eyes and took note that they were emerald yet again.

"Where am I at?" I ask her placing a hand on my temple.

"My place," she says. My eyes slightly widen as I quickly stand up only to meet a sharp pain in my head. I fall back on the couch. Costello slightly laughs. "You had a rough night."

"What am I doing at your place?" I ask with a sigh.

Costello then frowns herself as she hands me a glass of water.

"See I find that kind of funny, you came here last night because you said you had nowhere else to go."

"What? I don't even know where you live, and besides I could have gone home."

"Yes I know that's what I told you." She says. I slowly shake my head.

"What happened last night?" I ask her taking a sip of my cold drink.

"You don't remember?" She asks. I shake my head again.

"No, I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember was heading over to the office to pick up some files."

Costello glances around uncomfortably.

"Were you perhaps drunk when you went to the office?"

I thought about her words and shook my head once more.

"No, I had a couple of drinks before but I was still sober. It was after I stopped by a store and bought a few bottles…"

"A few?" Costello interrupts lifting her brow. I nod to her.

"It's a bit of a blank from there,"

There was silence when Robin takes a breath.

"So…you don't remember anything? Not a thing?" She asks carefully. I frown at her and tilt my head to the side in thought. I try remembering what happened but I couldn't recall anything.

"No I don't, why? What happened?" I ask her becoming suspicious. She then stands and heads to her kitchen.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering because…um…you were saying some…weird things that's all." She says filling another glass of water and drinking it quickly. I slowly stand and quickly take a deep breath as a wave of nausea came to me. I take another breath and the feeling is gone.

I glance back at Robin and head toward her.

"What do you mean weird things?" I ask her taking a seat on a stool. She refills the glass.

"Oh well, just weird things, like…" she thought a while before taking a sip. Then suddenly she grins. "Things like, '_oh I am so weak at my job' 'I never do anything right.' 'Robin is better than me and I know it!'_ stuff like that." She says finishing her water.

I glare at her and she slightly chuckles.

"Very funny," I say to her with a clenched jaw. She laughs again and clears her throat.

"But anyways, what file did you pick up last night?" she asks reaching for a bowl of fruit containing green grapes, apples and peaches.

What file _did_ I pick up? I don't recall.

"Uh, I don't – really remember…"

"What?" Robin asks her eyes growing. "Erik, you don't remember? That file could have been on the case! Do you have any idea of what can happen if you lose it?" She says rough.

"Yes I know! I'm not stupid,"

"Are you sure about that?" she asks. I glare at her and I watch as she sighs. "Well, where is it?"

There is silence around us as I try and think where I placed it.

"Oh God, Erik don't tell me you lost it!"

"I didn't lose it!"

"Well then where is it? It's not in your car you didn't bring it!"

"Why would I not bring my car?"

"How should I know? You were the one who said you didn't want it to smell like alcohol!" She states placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh Jesus, look I didn't lose it alright? It's in my rain coat over there," I said pointing to the attire. Robin rushes over to it and searches the coat. Once found she quickly opens it and frowns.

"It's my file," she says. I frown myself. Why would I pick up Robin's file?

"Well that explains how you found out where I live," I hear her say. My attention sets on her and I watch as she sighs, sets her file on the counter and reaches for her coat. "Alright, if we leave now we can get a head start on the case."

"Why would I pick up your file?" I ask to myself.

"You always think aloud?" Robin asks before picking up her file. I sigh and slowly stand; I head over and grab my shirt. Today was going to be a long day. Just like every other day.

…….

Stepping into the DDC Building Robin and I head for the elevator. We wait silently not hearing either one breathe.

"You have reached the twentieth floor Detectives," states the voice.

Taking a quick breath I move forward toward the obvious, Robin by my side I slow my pace and I turn to her.

She stares at me and I am suddenly at loss for words. What was there to say?

"Listen, I have to talk to Jack for a bit. Keep yourself busy for a while alright?" I held my tone at a calm one, my voice was not rough nor was it a plead. For once, my demand toward Robin did not sound so demanding.

With a small frown her head tilts to one side. She is silent before gently nodding.

"Sure, I'm going to grab some coffee. You want some?" She asks gently. I nod to her.

"Make it black," I tell her. With a grin she walks away, I watch her suddenly turn her head back at me.

"You're going to need it," a glare quickly escapes me, but a grin is soon replaced. With a sigh I stay in my spot, staring at Jack Gratin's office. Our last conversation or argument I should say did not end so well. Swallowing and taking a deep breath I made my way to Jack's office.

Each step was loud to me as I got closer to that door. That door that read _Chief Jack Gratin_. My throat became dry as I stood in front of the door. Why am I feeling this way? Why am I nervous? I shake my head and make my decision. I grip the door knob and open Jack's door.

"A knock would be appropriate next time," Jack says placing files into a filing cabinet. His gaze is focused on the files.

"Well you know how I am," I tell him slowly shutting the door behind me. Jack turns to look at me, his eyes soften. "Permission to sit down, sir." I ask like I used to when first starting out as a detective.

"Permission granted," Jack says. I walk over to his desk and take a seat before him. Jack stands still as he stares at me. With a quiet sigh he sits down.

"I have to admit, I did not think you'd be talking to me for a while."

"That's kind of impossible, I work for you."

A short laugh is heard coming from Jack; it is soon quiet in the office again.

"Listen Erik, I owe you an apology."

"There's no need for an apology Jack." I tell him quickly. Jack frowns as he sits straight. "I took it the wrong way; I know you were playing the father figure to me. You did right not telling me." I say my words with stress, but I say them calm none the less. All Jack does is shake his head slowly.

"No, you were right. I should have told you sooner. It was wrong how you found out."

"Look, if it makes you happy then apology accepted." I tell him firmly. I suddenly look around and begin feeling uncomfortable as I turn to look at Jack. Jack, who stares at me with a warm fatherly look suddenly frowns as he realizes the face I am making.

"What?" he asks curiously.

"You – you don't want a hug or anything do you?" I ask with a look of discomfort. Jack erupts into laughter. I grin as I glance at his desk. Papers upon papers, files upon files. Upon all the papers and files one envelope lays. I suddenly frown as I look at the handwriting.

_This letter is for Jack Gratin_, it reads. I then look at who it is from on the top left hand corner. _Dr. Jacob Delray_. My insides tighten and my jaw clenches. I look at Jack who quickly takes the letter and places it in a drawer.

"Jack, why do you have a letter from Jacob Delray?" I ask him. Jack sighs.

"You left in such hurry, Erik. I didn't tell you everything." He says cautiously. I glare as I stare at him.

"You mean there's more to the story of you and my father?" I demand as patiently as I could muster. Jack sighs as he nods gently. "Tell me quick, Jack." I say to him as I glance away.

"While your father and I was in the army we heard cloning for humans was going to be up and running in about a good ten years. The army Sergeants thought it would be necessary for each soldier to be interviewed to see if they would want to be cloned, for family issues in case anything were to happen to us. Your father and I made a pact to not be cloned. We thought it was ridiculous, others didn't. You see Erik, when you are in the army and you dedicate your life to it… you stay there for a long time."

Jack pauses as he looks around; it seems as if he forgot the whole story.

"Go on," I urge him, needing to hear the rest. Jack takes a breath.

"We were separated; I was interviewed first in privet by Jacob Delray. Soon afterwards your father went in. His interview took the longest." Jack again seems to be lost. He takes another breath. "When he came out I was called back in. He wanted to speak with me directly since I was his best friend. He wanted to know if I knew why your father was obsessed with war even at such a young age – also." Jack pauses again. This time though he looks confused.

"What?" I ask with need. Jack looks at me, his eyes blank almost completely empty.

"Also – Delray told me that your father signed up to be cloned."

The air in the room was thick; it gave me no peace as I just stare at Jack. My father? Cloned? It doesn't make sense.

"Well did he?"

"No, he didn't. I made sure of it. As soon the Cloning Corporation became successful I had them discard your fathers DNA." His words seem true enough. But this all seems too much.

"What does my father have to do with this case?" I ask him. Jack does nothing but stare.

"I honestly don't know," he says slowly.

Just the thought, the thought of _him_ coming back. The thought of Damien Destler coming back for his son… or something completely different. Why now? Why after twenty years? Too many questions, always too many questions and I am sick of it. I quickly stand and head for the door.

"Where you going, Erik?" Jack asks quickly standing himself. I open the door and glance back at him.

"I need a drink," is all I say to him before leaving.

Standing in the hall I glance at the coffee room where Robin is making my coffee, I think about heading there when suddenly everything starts crashing down. The feeling making me sick each second and I find myself heading the opposite direction toward the restrooms.

…….

Jack stares at the door; he doesn't know what to think. So much has happened, so much. Many things has been discovered, things that should not be discovered. But now he is stuck with the thought of an old friend now enemy returning.

Jack opens the drawer and takes out the letter from Delray; he opens it and begins to read. His eyes suddenly go wide with shock.

"No…" he whispers. The door is heard opening and Jack lifts his head. He sighs as he stares into the familiar eyes. He puts the letter in the drawer again.

"What do you need?" Jack says.

Jack says no more as soon as the ultra thin lazar is pointed at his chest.

…….

Robin sets the coffees on the table just outside the coffee room. She shuts the door and grabs the cups; with a sigh she takes a sip of her cappuccino and turns only to bump into Erik.

Robin yelps as hot coffee spills over her hand.

"Jesus, you got something else that's going to ruin my day?" Robin demands with a growl. She then glances into his eyes and she frowns. His eyes seem different, a little too different. They were still green, but something is different. She stares and stares not being able to figure it out.

Erik then gently pushes her out of the way and heads down stairs. Robin stares at him puzzled.

"Hey! Erik – your coffee? Where are you going?' She demands all at once. Erik stops and looks at her. Robin feels a small chill run up her spine. Something is wrong.

"Stay here," he says to her.

"What?" she asks wide eyed.

"Stay here," he says again firm. "I'll be right back."

Robin does nothing. Something keeps telling her to do something but what? What is happening? This Erik seemed different, he looks the same. But he seems – he just seems distant. Then again it's not the first time she has seen him like that.

Robin whispers a curse under her breath and she turns back to the coffee room only to have a tap on her shoulder.

"What?" She demands irritated. Erik stares at her with a frown.

"Oh how nice, a pleasant voice." He says to her. Robin does nothing but stare.

"What's your problem? Here," she asks while giving him his coffee. Erik frowns even more.

"What are you talking about?" he asks. Robin looks away in thought then takes another sip of her coffee.

"I guess that answer is better than '_nothing_'," she says as Erik takes a sip of his coffee. He then nods his head.

"Good, you made it black."

In the distance where Chief Gratin's office is, a scream is heard. Erik and Robin run over, dropping their coffee while doing so. Erik is the first to pull out a gun, Robin comes in second right behind him. A crowd has already formed around Jack's office; Erik and Robin push to make it to the front.

Crying is heard and Erik's heart begins to pound hard. One more person and he is out of the way. Erik and Robin freeze. On the floor in a puddle of blood Jack lays, a lazar shot to the chest.

Erik shakes his head as he runs forward toward him. He grabs Jack's jacket and presses it against the shot. Glancing at Robin who just stares in utter shock.

"Get help! Now! Someone get help right now!" Erik shouts. He looks back down and begins gently taping Jack's face trying to wake him, but Jack's eyes remain closed.

Robin quickly gets out her phone and calls for help. This is the end for Jack Gratin, and perhaps even Erik.


	13. Chapter 13: Infamous Killer

**yay! Two chapters in one day! Well...almost one day hehe...ok...going to hold off on this story a while longer so I can catch up with other stories...**

**Please Review!? :)**

**Crys A.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 13: Infamous Killer**

Robin stares at the crime scene. She has seen so many crimes, so many rooms where murder has taken place. But for some reason it irked her to be in Chief Gratin's office. She studies the puddle of blood, it made her sick surprisingly. This was a man who has helped her through many situations. Now he is dead. Robin takes a breath as she thinks, every man who has helped her and she has considered close dies. First Fennel, now Jack… her dad will soon be dead as well. But until then, she has to keep strong and solve this case.

Erik has gone to the morgue with the body. Erik most likely feels the most pain out of all of the people here at the DDC. Jack Gratin was the only man in this world to be like a father to him, now he is gone. Taken from him.

"Jeremy, I need you to get the surveillance footage from Jack's office alright? Bring them straight to me." Robin demands. Jeremy nods as he rushes out.

…….

Robin and Jeremy stand in front of the flat screen. They watch the surveillance of Jack being murdered. They watch Erik and Jack communicate, about what, they did not know. They were not allowed to listen to conversations unless necessary, which in this case _may_ soon be necessary.

A few more men come in; these were men who were all close to Jack. They as well wish to see who the infamous killer is. But where is Erik? He of all people should be here; he did not have to stay at the morgue long, what is taking him so long?

The moment of truth came, Erik left Jack's room. Time to see the killer. Just in time Erik opens the door to the room. His eyes are quickly fixed on the screen.

"Turn the audio on, the door's opening!" Jeremy says quickly. Robin quickly does so.

"_What do you need?" Jack says_.

The lazar is quickly brought out; it is a small gun, not a rifle type used on the scientists. The killer stands with his face hidden in shadows. Robin could feel the tension in Erik beginning to grow.

"_Erik? NO!" Jack shouts_.

Robin's heart stops, almost every man in the room gasps. Erik freezes as his name was said on the screen. Everyone moves in to see what happens next. Robin's eyes grow wide as Jack's killer steps into the light.

Erik Destler stands with the ultra slim lazar pointing to Jack. He pulls the trigger and Jack falls to the ground. Robin flinches almost instantly. Erik grins on screen as he walks over to Jack's desk and takes a letter.

Jeremy quickly rewinds the film and plays it. Again we hear Jack shout Erik's name and we hear him beg Erik not to kill him. Jeremy then pauses as Erik walks into the light.

There, his face is there for all to see – so is his mask. That white mask glows.

"What the hell is going on here?" Erik demands from the back of the group.

Robin snaps her head at Erik. She is at loss for words. What could she say? Robin soon watches as men begin to crowd Erik.

"Erik you need to come with us," one of the men says.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Erik shouts.

"Erik, calm down!" Shouts another man as he reaches for Erik with the handcuffs in hand. Erik quickly moves away, three men quickly tackle him. Robin stands her heart pounding as she watches Erik struggle to be free.

"Get off of me!" He shouts with such anger, his voice causes Robin to step back.

The men handcuff Erik and pick him up from the ground. He still struggles until he looks at Robin. The way he looked at her, his pleading eyes begging her to just help him. For a moment there – Robin almost did. She nearly reached for her gun to try and help him. But she knows the law; she knows what she has to do.

Erik is dragged off out of the room. The only people left in the room are Robin and Jeremy.

"This isn't happening," Robin whispers before remaining completely silent for the rest of the day.

…….

It's been more than ten hours as I lay still in a cell where it was quiet. The men know not to disturb me as I lay silent on the bed.

Someone is trying to frame me. I would never kill Jack! Jack… the one man I called family is now gone, gone just like her. No! Christine will come back to me; it's just a matter of time before she wakes. But Jack, he will never wake.

I had heard that Robin had taken the surveillance footage to study them. I however went straight to Jack's office. The blood was still there, the smell made me feel sick.

I walked over to his desk and I began digging through drawers, I began looking for that letter.

I looked in all drawers, even file cabinets. The letter was gone. The killer must have taken it.

I banged my fist against the wooden desk and I growled in frustration. In all my years as a detective… things had to start going wrong now.

As soon as I made my way to the surveillance room I saw Robin and Jeremy in the front. Robin looks at me. A small hint of crying was seen but I dismissed the idea. I then looked back at the screen. There on the screen it shows Jack reading the letter. As soon as the man walks in Jack hides it, next thing I knew I saw myself on the screen with the weapon, and just like that I saw myself kill Jack. I saw him walk over to the desk with a grin and take the letter.

I try containing the adrenalin within me. This is wrong! It's all wrong!

…….

Robin silently sits at her desk, her folded hands at her chin. She hasn't spoken anything to anyone except when necessary since she saw the footage.

Erik, how was it possible? It isn't possible! Or is it? Can Erik really kill the man who was there for him through his whole life almost? A thought suddenly comes to mind.

Erik knew Jacob Delray, how he did not say. Is it possible that Erik might have a clone?

Robin glances to her right and watches as Jeremy gathers his things, getting ready to head home. Robin then stands feeling absolutely dreadful for what she is about to do.

"Jeremy!" she calls. Jeremy stops and walks to her.

"Yeah," he asks, his voice non cheerful. It was unlike Jeremy to be like this.

"Listen, can you do a favor for me?" Robin asks. Jeremy sighs as he stares at her tired eyes. He then nods.

"Sure, why not? I got no one to go home to." He says plainly.

"Listen, you know those finger prints Erik and I collected from Delray's place?" Robin asks taking a step forward. Jeremy nods once more. "Well, I know they didn't match any criminals on our list – so now I need you to try and see if they match any detectives on our force." She says carefully.

Jeremy frowns at her. He puts his suitcase down on the floor and places his fists on his hips.

"Listen Ms. Costello, you're Erik's partner. Trying to prove that he did what he did is wrong!"

"Hey! I never said I was trying to prove he did it." Robin states through gritted teeth. Jeremy stares at her puzzled before nodding and walking off.

Now, in the mean time. Robin needs to pay a visit to her partner.

…….

I sit still, staring at the bars in front of me. I do not see past the bars where men sit at their desks doing paper work. But suddenly a shape forms from behind the bars. A slender shape, a woman's body. I focus on her features and I see Christine. My hearts starts to pound, but as she gets closer, Christine's features dim and soon dissolve into Robin's features. I frown deeply, but my heart still continues to pound.

"Hey Erik," Robin greets gently.

"Hey Robin," I say back just above a whisper.

Robin glances at the guard behind her, he stares at her sternly.

"Ten minutes," he says. Robin nods.

"It's a little unfair you know," I tell her as the guard opens the lock to let her in. Robin frowns.

"What is?" she asks as she sits down in front of me.

"Civilians can only visit till a certain hour. You are visiting me way past that our." I tell her slowly. Robin grins.

"Yeah well, I am no ordinary civilian. I'm your partner." She says to me. Her features then turns serious, she sighs deeply.

"Why are you here Robin?" I ask her finally.

"I'm going to get straight to the point, Erik. I need you to tell me the truth." Her words are different. She is not speaking as a detective or a partner. She is speaking as a friend. Is that what Robin Costello has become over this short period of time?

"I'm not going anywhere it seems." I say to her. Robin sighs as her head falls to her hands. She rubs her tired eyes before sitting straight.

"How do you know Dr. Jacob Delray?" She asks finally. I slightly flinch. I was expecting the question but then again I wasn't. What does it have to with anything? Then again Robin is a smart woman; my answer may have to do with _everything_.

Taking a breath I slowly recall all those years ago, just before the accident. Here I go, I am about to tell her one of the many things I hate thinking about.

"Back in 2014, about five years after I married Christine we started talking. We had heard that the Cloning Corporation was up and running and needed patients." I say my words carefully so I do not have to repeat myself. Robin listens carefully. "Christine always said she was frightened of me going to work one day and not coming back. So we agreed that I should get cloned. So that my clone would go to work and I would stay home with her. When I was over there my doctor was Jacob Delray."

Robin stares at me with shock but she refuses to say anything, not until I am done with the story.

"He took my DNA, only to get back to me a day later to say that it was no good. Some people out there just do not have the right sources needed to be cloned. I obviously was one of them."

"So there was no possible way that you could be cloned? What about now?" Robin asks quickly.

"What are you getting at Robin?" I ask her with a frown. Robin leans in toward me, I do the same.

"You are telling me that there is no possible way that you have a clone walking out there this very instant?" She asks just above a whisper. All I do is shake my head.

"No, it is not possible, Robin." I tell her.

"Robin!" Jeremy calls. I turn my head to see my friend running toward the cell. Robin quickly stands and heads over to him.

"It matches with Erik," Jeremy says. Robin nods to him slowly before turning back to me.

"What's going on?" I ask her. Robin stares at me, almost as if she were about to apologize but she doesn't say anything. All she does is stand there.

"They're going to be transferring you to the state prison tomorrow. I'll be sure to be the one to drive you." She says her words careful.

I watch as Robin leaves the cell, it was only then that I felt alone all over again.


End file.
